The Cabin Escapades!
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: There's no where else to stay but in a cabin to escape the hot sun. Can ANY of them cook? See Toboe trying to cook, Tsume trying not to beat Hige into a pulp, and Kiba covered in...eggs? Review!
1. Default Chapter

I'm addicted to writing Wolf's Rain stories! Xx I swear that a sucky story is going to be the death of me someday. One day I'll write one and BLAM-POW- WAM! I'm dead meat! Well, I just had a muse to write a WR fic, and here I am. Again. Review to tell me either you hate it or you love it.  
  
Title: The Cabin Escapades  
  
Rating: PG-13 (swear words)  
  
Authoress: Sakaki's Little Sis  
  
Summary: Putting four wolves into a kitchen to cook usually wouldn't be a good idea. But when they're hungry they'll try to do anything to make something. Can ANY of them cook?! Watch exploding eggs, arguing, frozen hamsters, a half naked Tsume, a Kiba covered in eggs! Ewww....  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, if I owned Wolf's Rain, I wouldn't be here, now would I? Plus I would make Kiba loose that jacket, and shirt, make that cute wolf go shirtless ::licks lips:: Yummy Kiba ::shakes head:: ::blushes:: ::rubs back of neck:: Sorry! Got lost in fantasizing about Kiba again! :D But, I'm just a fangirl, well, sort of ::goes off to make voodo dolls of the Cyborg 009 cast::  
  
Warning: Erm, sucky author? Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Kiba trying to cook? Oh, and this is PG-13 for swearing. Yes. Over usage but that's okay. :) Heh...heh...don't shoot me with a duck! OOCness.  
  
Other: I'm trying to make it comedic, but it usually doesn't turn out that way. I'm not good at comedy. AT ALL. Maybe I should have put this as a warning but sorry if it's not all that funny.  
  
Mwahahhahaha! First WR for me that doesn't have Original Characters! :) Now, hi ho, Tsuler! ::jumps on Tsume's back and rides off into the sunset::  
  
IIIII (Oh, I forgot to mention, NO PAIRINGS!)  
  
Nothing in particular was different from today than any other day for Kiba's pack. They were hungry, thirsty, and still haven't found Paradise. But they kept on dragging along. The day seemed like it would go on forever with the sun being so darn hot; plus the fact that there seemed to be no trees around this grassy plain feild! Where were they supposed to hide?! Dig a thing under ground? Stay down there like moles? Somehow, that idea was getting more inviting to them as they trudged along. Toboe used a forearm to cover his eyes as he looked up, squinting from the sun's bright rays.  
  
"It's too hooott..." he whined dryly, walking a bit faster to catch up to Hige. And in front of him was Tsume, and then, of course, the big cheese, Kiba. "Can't we stop for a minute?"  
  
"And where would we find shade, exactly?" Hige asked.  
  
Toboe thought for a moment, then whispered out an "I don't know" as cute as possible. "But I'm sure there has to be something around here. I mean, we can't keep this up for long, you guys. You guys? Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"Leave a message, runt, you'll save much needed breath that way," replied Hige, shrugging him off.  
  
Tsume voiced himself by saying "In other words: Shutup."  
  
Deciding that it was better just to stay quiet, Toboe toned down. In other words, he stopped talking. Hige took off his sweat jacket, to reveal a white short sleeved shirt. He tied it around his waist but it didn't help all that much. Kiba had taken off his coat while Tsume regretted every deciding to wear leather even if it does attract a lot of fangirls. And Toboe didn't want to take off his shirt in front of everyone. Even if they were all guys, he was a little, well, embarrassed to do so.  
  
Soon enough, Tsume had gotten so tired off the heat that he took of his top (Tsume fans: You have permission to drool now. Eye candy). Leather and heat do not mix is the conclusion that he came to. While they all were drying up to raisins, Toboe was the only one really saw the cabin that was way over to the right. He would have said something but Tsume said to shutup. He doubted that anyone would listen anyway. Besides, if Tsume told you to do something, you dare not do otherwise or your butt would be beaten. Really bad. When they all began passing it, Toboe's eyes still glanced back at the cabin every once and a while.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hige couldn't help but ask the pup.  
  
"Well..." he said, stopping and pointing "There's a cabin back there. I was wondering whether to say anything or not."  
  
"Why the fk didn't you say something before this?!" Tsume shouted.  
  
"You told me to be quiet," he replied.  
  
Kiba suggested, or more like ordered "Let's go head back. We'll use that until it's night. Let's just pray that there's no one in there."  
  
Running towards there, Hige tripped, Tsume was running in slow motion, (You know, like on baywatch, for Tsume fans. Can't you tell I'm one?) Toboe ran all cutsie like, and Kiba was shaking his head in disbelief at the authoress's weirdness.  
  
"Well, we really aren't alone," Tsume said, opening the door. All of them glanced in. "Unless you count skeletons of chickens company."  
  
"Bones!" shouted Hige hyperly, grabbing a little bone and started chewing on it. All of them turned their heads slowly towards him. He shrugged "What? I sometimes have dog reactions! So sue me!"  
  
"Let's just hope there's no bacon," prayed Tsume as he put his leather top back on.  
  
Reaction   
  
(Tsume Fangirls: ::throw beer cans and shoot ducks at the authoress:: Booooooo on you! Go to hell!  
  
Me: I had to do it! HELP ME! Their crazy!)  
  
Reaction done   
  
The cabin was rather large. Two stories, tables in the dining room with a couple chairs, a very small TV in the living room with a dusty couch, a refrigerator, cabinets, a bathroom, and a loft upstairs with dusty beds. It was like people had lived here. They just began to wonder why there were chicken bones in here rather than human bones. Chickens can't run a house. Can they?  
  
Kiba had thrown out all of the chicken bones, much to Hige's disapproval, and they all started going through the cabinets. There was flour, bread, milk, juice, cabbage, eggs, chocolate, old muffins, cheese, rice balls, and a frozen hamster. Don't ask. Kiba had found it in the refrigerator.  
  
"Well, whoever lived here really did not like hamsters," commented Hige as he poked the ice that the hamster was incased in. He took it out of Kiba's hands and declared "I'll save him!"  
  
"Oh? And how do you believe you'll do that?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Watch me," he replied. He opened the door and threw the hamster outside. In seconds, the hamster was lying in a pool of water since it was so hot outside, that it melted it. "See? It's so hot out that it can un- freeze a frozen hamster."  
  
"Now that's disturbing," Tsume whispered to himself.  
  
All four of them sat at the table, there had only been there chairs, so Toboe was forced to sit on the table. All at once their stomachs growled in anger. Grrrr! They looked at eachother, and then their stomachs.  
  
Hige piped up, asking "So? Who's making lunch?"  
  
IIIII Ten Minutes Later...  
  
"I'm not cooking," Tsume told Hige.  
  
"Come on! We're starving! And your the oldest. You have to take care of us," Hige pleaded with him. "Not like those other two can cook anyway."  
  
"Hey!" The 'other two' shouted back.  
  
"I may be the oldest but I'm useless in the kitchen."  
  
"And everywhere else."  
  
"Hey, watch it chubby."  
  
"Who you calling chubby, leather fetish?!"  
  
"Leather fetish!? I'll have you know that a lot of girls happen to like guys in tight leather! I'm a bad boy. This is what I wear. And how do we even know the stove works?"  
  
"This is how," Hige replied, taking out a pan. He set it on the burner and turned it on. He put his hand over the pan after a couple of silent minutes and six eyes on him, but it wasn't hot. "It's not working."  
  
Kiba sighed. Did he have to fix everything? He walked over and turned the dialer that said to boil.  
  
"There," Kiba said.  
  
Hige gave a doubtful look. Toboe came over to his friends to see the pot was turning red on the bottom that it was so hot. And that...was not a good thing.  
  
Toboe asked, looking at his friends "Shouldn't we turn it off?"  
  
"Yeeeeessss..." Hige let out, then took the pan off. Flames shot out, making the four jump back. Luckily enough no one's head were burned off. At that moment, Hige got three death glares pointed his way. "Hey! I didn't know that it was going to do that! It's spontaneously combusted outwards...somehow. Umm...I'll just shutup now."  
  
"That would be wise!" snapped Tsume angrily as he helped Toboe off of the floor. "Don't speak for the rest of you life. It would do us all a favor."  
  
After a little bit of arguing, they toned down the boil to a pre- heat. Putting some water (the sink works) in there the three men and one boy watched as it began to make bubbles. Now they have boiled water!  
  
Jumping for joy, Hige and Toboe gave eachother high five's. Kiba and Tsume just felt proud.  
  
"Alright! We boiled water! We boiled...water?" Toboe began to cheer but suddenly calmed down. The rest of the wolves gave him a questioning look. "When you say it out loud, it really doesn't sound all that cool."  
  
"Your right," Hige said. "We sounded like idiots."  
  
"Which you are," Tsume hissed.  
  
"Pull the stick out of your ass, Tsume."  
  
"What was that you little brat!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I will KILL you."  
  
Kiba butted in. "There will be no killing unless it's needed. And in this case, go right ahead Tsume."  
  
"Thank you," Tsume said, grabbing the pan of hot water. "Let him burn!"  
  
"Tsummmeeee!" shouted Hige, jumping onto the table. "Now let's not be hasty!"  
  
"I think that you'll be rather tasty-" Tsume shouted, throwing the water at him. Hige ducked and it went right over him. "Burned to a crisp, that is!"  
  
"Gotta' run, gotta' live! Now it's time for me to go!" Hige said, running upstairs. "And while your down there, make something! I'm just starving!"  
  
"Make it yourself, you lazy bastard!" shouted Tsume, tossing the pan back on the stove.  
  
Toboe and Kiba were watching with eyebrows raised.  
  
"What?" asked Tsume.  
  
"You just did a number similar to the song from Aladdin," pointed out Toboe. (I don't Aladdin. And if you haven't seen it, have you been living under a rock?!)  
  
"Shutup," Tsume hissed back.  
  
IIIII  
  
Putting eggs into the pan, Toboe watched as they started to burn on the top. He looked at it curiously. How was he supposed to flip it? The pup was extremely confused. With no other alternative...he left it alone. If you didn't know what to do with it you might as well leave it alone. Well, that was a bad judgment on our little pup's part because it started to get fluffier...and fluffier...and fluffier. All of the others had been upstairs with the Air Conditioning on high. Toboe had been forced to go downstairs to attempt to make something that  
  
A. Is edible or  
  
B. Doesn't move on it's own accord  
  
Seeing that won't happen, Toboe headed back upstairs. He enjoyed the AC blowing through his brown hair. It was so nice and cool up here that he never wanted to go back out in that burning sun.  
  
"Your standing in front of the AC, runt," said Hige.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So move. We want some too."  
  
"But this feels so nice!"  
  
"Yeah, and we want to feel 'so nice' too. Now move or I will make you," Tsume growled. Toboe quickly moved out of the way and sat next to Kiba.  
  
All of them sat in complete silence. Except for the popping sound they started hearing downstairs.  
  
"Toboe? What is that?" questioned Kiba.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Are you popping popcorn?" Hige asked, all excited.  
  
"N-not really," stuttered out Toboe.  
  
"Then what are you doing?" Tsume joined in.  
  
"Would the answer I don't know work with you all?"  
  
"No," the three older wolves hissed.  
  
They all creeped downstairs. There was a sudden pop, and the one that had jumped out was Kiba, and now he was covered in head to toe in eggs. All of them started laughing. Well, Tsume didn't laugh, he gave 'that' smirk but he was laughing on the inside.  
  
Kiba gave a cold glare through egg on his face right at Toboe.  
  
"Mmmm! A Kiba omelet!" snickered out Hige.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Toboe asked quietly.  
  
As eggs dropped from his arms and legs, Kiba spat out from his mouth, then said "What do you think?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I said yes!"  
  
"Ummm...yes?"  
  
"No! I mean, yes! You are in deep trouble!"  
  
Toboe stuttered out "I-I didn't know what to do! I never cooked! Granny always did that for me. And after that I always caught my meals. Can you cut me some slack? Besides, you should know better than to let a child in the kitchen unsupervised! So...it's all your guy's fault. Yes. Yes. Your fault. Or we could just blame it on Hige?"  
  
Hige shouted "Why me!?"  
  
The pup shrugged.  
  
"There's a shower upstairs," calmly said Tsume while pointing up the stairs. "To the left and the first door."  
  
As their leader went upstairs, Hige and Toboe still snickered. Kiba said "Wait until I'm clean. You won't be laughing anymore you little brats."  
  
"Oooohh! I'm so scared of the man that got himself covered with eggs," mocked Hige. "Just be careful not to get egg all over the bathroom floor. Or in the toilet. Or in the shower. Or-" Hige was cut off by a wet mass of yellow egg in his face thrown by an angered Kiba. Toboe laughed and Tsume couldn't help but chuckled. It slowly slid down his face, with him grumbling "I hate you all so much right now."  
  
IIIII  
  
"I'm bored!" whined Toboe as they sat upstairs.  
  
The three sat on the beds, there were three of them, and they planned to stay the night. This was just to nice to leave. But that didn't fix their on going problem: They were hungry and no one here could cook. And after that little incident with the eggs they didn't think that Kiba would dare even to let Toboe set a foot in that kitchen. The sounds of Kiba in the shower were obvious. Because every once in a while they would hear him yell "Ewww!" or "Dammit!" or slip and fall. Plus him throwing chunks of eggs in the garbage.  
  
"How many eggs did you use Toboe?!" asked Hige, sitting in the middle bed. Toboe was to his right, and Tsume to his left.  
  
"The whole twelve. They sort of went over the top but I got them all to fit!"  
  
"Remind me to never let you never take a job as a cook."  
  
"It's still all your guys fault. You made me go down there and try to cook something while you sat up here on your lazy behinds, soaking in the air conditioning. I can't help it if I can't cook. I'm just a lovable chibi!" He sniffled out.  
  
Reaction   
  
ToboeFangirls: AWWWWW!!! THAT'S JUST SO KAWAII!  
  
Me: ::holding a whip and a stool:: Back, you creatures, you may not hug him! Now go! Go away!  
  
ToboeFangirls: -( ::hit her over the head with Haruko-san's guitar::  
  
Reaction done   
  
"Let's set something out for Kiba to step on when he comes out of the bathroom!" suggested Hige, pointing his finger in the air enthusiastically.  
  
Tsume crossed his arms. "Haven't you tortured him enough?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why did I ever become friends with you?"  
  
"Come on, Toboe, let's go find something messy and gooey and icky," said the elder wolf. Toboe wasn't so sure but then nodded. This was Hige's idea this time, not his. So he couldn't get in trouble for it! Atleast, that's what he thought.  
  
Once they got down there, they started searching through everything to find something so gross, gooey, and messy that Kiba would have to take another shower just to get it off his feet! Of course Hige wasn't about to take the blame for this so he had Toboe tag along. He could say it was all the pup's idea. And Tsume wouldn't say anything since he wanted no part in this what-so-ever.  
  
The ickiest thing Toboe could find was something gunky in a jar from underneath the sink. He hadn't un-capped it yet but by the looks of it, that was pretty nasty. Hige found a yellow cheese that was so old that it was melting. Don't ask why it was melting because it was old but it was! The stench that came from it was like chunky milk mixed with oysters and rotted hamburger. Or, if you want to get technical on me, year old cheese that's been under the cupboard for that whole year.  
  
"Un-cap that," Hige ordered.  
  
Nervously, Toboe opened it. When he did...he and Hige passed out from the hideous smell.  
  
IIIII  
  
The next thing they knew, they both felt cold air blowing on them. With damp cloths on their heads. The first to wake up was Toboe, whom opened his eyes halfway to see Tsume sitting next to his bed.  
  
"W-what happened?" Toboe asked, still dazed.  
  
"Don't you remember? It think opening that jar destroyed what few brain cells you and chubby had left," Tsume said, nodding over to Hige who laid in the bed behind him. "And Kiba's out of the shower. Although...you might want to cover your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that he's not dressed very well," Tsume replied.  
  
"You talking about me again, Tsume?" Kiba asked, coming in. All he was wearing were his tidy wides. Or, if you want to get technical with me again, his underwear! (And no Kiba Fangirls Reaction because...well, make one up in the review! :D)  
  
Toboe covered his head with the sheets. He said "K-K-Kiba? Could you please put some pants on?!"  
  
"What? We're all guys. There is nothing to be ashamed of!" he exclaimed.  
  
Then they heard "Holy Shitaki Mushrooms of Heaven! Put some clothes on, Kiba! We have virgin eyes in the room! Virgin eyes! I think I'm blinded!!"  
  
Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "I would put pants on but-" he shot a quick glance at Toboe "-Toboe wrecked them with eggs."  
  
"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!" apologized the brown eyed pup. He rolled over to face Tsume and grabbed the older wolf's hand. "I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?"  
  
Tsume swiped his hand away "You've been sleeping for a whole hour. Besides, there's only three beds! How are we supposed to get rest?!"  
  
"Well...." Kiba started.  
  
IIIII  
  
Tsume sighed as he looked over to Toboe whom he had to share a bed with. Oh, sure, Hige and Kiba got their own beds but he had to share one with Toboe! It's not like they couldn't fit it's just Tsume wasn't used to having to share a bed with someone. Especially not another guy. And double that if they're under eighteen. There's something called pedophilism that he would rather not do. Eeeewwww....Besides that, and him making eggs so badly that they blew up, Tsume didn't mind. All that much. Everyone else was sleeping but his stomach was bothering him to much to go to la la land!  
  
Time to get up and make something himself! He got out of bed and marched right downstairs to make himself lunch! Go Tsume!  
  
Now, this could be a little dangerous, but it couldn't be that hard. Right? Tsume felt that he would do better than the others. All of them combined actually. Even though he said earlier he was a wreck in the kitchen, the others were a disaster in there, but he could be gourmet compared to them.  
  
As he went through everything, the wolf had to wonder if this was such a bright idea. He never had cooked before in his life. He had always hunted his food, eaten it raw. This was very strange to him, although, it would be fun to shove into their faces once they woke up. Either they would wake up to a burning kitchen; or they would wake up to a nice table full of food they will never even get to eat or touch. Because, if his cooking was good, he wasn't going to share it with them! He would have worked over a hot stove to make that lunch! Though, Tsume thought that the burning kitchen would be more realistic.  
  
IIIII  
  
::sighs:: I had wanted to make this a one shot, but this turned out to have another chapter. If you guys want it. I need three reviews asking me to continue and then I shall! :) Sorry if it sucked. Like I said, I'm horrible at humor, unless it's random. And the characters were so out of character! ARGH! I'm going to be flamed for this one! :( Sorry. Sorry. Sorry! GOMEN NASAI! But, review, even if you didn't like it. If you didn't either:  
  
A. Flame  
  
B. Tell me what's wrong with it  
  
C. Come back when your in a better mood  
  
or D. Go to anger management (J/K)  
  
I prefer 'B'. :D Review! 


	2. Cheese, baths, and Kiba in a towel

Another chappy. Another day. Review please. Oh, and thank you for all of the reviews already. :)  
  
A/N: I know wolves eat raw meat. I'm not stupid, Keisuke Fan. But have an imagination, plz?  
  
IIIII  
  
Downstairs, Tsume was attempting to make...a cheese sandwich! It really wasn't supposed to be that hard but to him this was like making gourmet food for the President at the last minute!!! Can he do it? Let's check in! :D He's does seem to be doing rather well at the moment. Tsume sliced the cheese with no casualties. He figured that was a good start. With two thick slices that tasted really good, he took out the bread, un- spun it, and took two peices out. The white haired wolf put on piece of bread down on the counter, then, with a shaky hand, put the cheese on. Nothing happened. He put the other cheese on. Nothing happened then either.  
  
Usually, Tsume wasn't scared, but he was hungry, and this was the least dangerous thing that he could make. To tell the truth he had no clue how he thought that the cheese would attack him. It hadn't moved on it's own accord so far so how could he be so sure that it would do it now? It most likely wouldn't. He thought. He hoped. Tsume put the last bread slice top. Success! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! Victory, victory, is now Tsume's cry! Go Tsume! Go Tsume! It's his birthday! He made something without making a mess! He felt like he could jump around the room like tigger on crack, but, of course, that wasn't in his character. Though, if it was, he most certainly would have! Tsume couldn't help but give a little smile. Yes! A smile! It's a miracle! To bad the others weren't there to see it...or were they? No. Just kidding. They hadn't.  
  
Did you actually think that Tsume would do this without messing up!? HA! No, he couldn't! There's a destruction coming...closer....and closer...and closer! Destruction! Thy name is Toboe!  
  
"Tsume? What are you doing?" asked Toboe quietly, but by complete surprise.  
  
Tsume had his sandwich on the counter, but he swung around, taking the food with him. It flew over to Toboe's feet into the separate peices they were. Toboe snuggled the blanket around him tighter that had been dragging along the ground, he was cold, so he held the long yellow blanket around his neck, covering his whole body.  
  
He sniffled cutely, then asked "Were you making lunch?"  
  
"Lunch!?" they heard from upstairs, and down came Hige. "Where is lunch!? Where?" He looked at the floor, where the sandwich was, then sighed "Oh. There it is. Well, it's all yours Toboe."  
  
"It's Tsume's," he replied softly. He yawned and added "He was startled and threw it across the room."  
  
"I did not throw it!" Tsume snapped. "I was trying to make **lunch**!"  
  
"Lunch?" asked another familiar voice.  
  
They all jumped back a little and turned around. There stood Kiba, still in his underwear. Then they jumped back again because of that site.  
  
"You startled us!" Toboe accused.  
  
Tsume threw the cheese at him but missed since Kiba side stepped it, still rubbing his eyes. Tsume shouted "Asshole!"  
  
"Put some clothes on, dammit! I don't want to see you naked!" shouted Hige.  
  
"Hey, I'm not naked," Kiba replied.  
  
"Well, your almost there," Hige said, blushing badly.  
  
"Like I said, we're all guys, so there is nothing to be ashamed of. Would you rather I walk around naked? Would you like that?" Kiba asked, all of them shivered.  
  
"Hell no!" Hige replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Then stop complaining or I will go naked," he snarled.  
  
Then, everyone stayed quiet for the fact that they didn't want to have to burn their eyes out.  
  
It was quiet for a while until Toboe started sneezing, which wasn't all that loud, but to a wolves delicate ears it was like a fog horn. At top notch too. And to make it worse, it was like every other minute that he sneezed.  
  
"Would you stop sneezing already!?" shouted Hige.  
  
"I-I think I'm (sniff) allergic to something (achoo!) in here," He replied, rubbing his nose that was all red. He sniffed a couple more times, then added "I think it's from the cheese."  
  
Everyone gave him a strange look.  
  
"Hey! It's a (achoo) possibility!" Toboe said.  
  
"Where does the cheese come in?" Hige asked.  
  
Toboe pointed to the broken up cheese sandwich that Tsume attempted to make. "That. He threw it at me."  
  
"For the last time I did not throw it!" Tsume snapped angrily, standing up. He couldn't take much more of their stupid antics! Everything they said made him go nuts! "Argh! I'm going crazy!"  
  
Hige snickered "Cabin fever."  
  
"Ooooh! Is this the part where the aliens come in and eat our brains?" asked Toboe curiously, thinking of some old movie.  
  
"Actually, I think that everyone goes crazy."  
  
"Why don't we just leave?"  
  
"The door is usually locked so we can't leave."  
  
"Hmmm..." Toboe wondered nervously, looking at the door. "Is it locked?"  
  
Hige shrugged. "I dunno." He gulped and headed over towards the door. Everyone watched as he tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't open. "Uh- oh."  
  
Tsume's eyes grew big. "We're...stuck here?!"  
  
"The next thing you know, the lights will go out!"  
  
"Hige..." said Kiba.  
  
"And then we'll go crazy!"  
  
"Ummm..." Kiba tried to interrupt once again.  
  
Hige continued on. "Then, we'll go so crazy that we'll eat eachother!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" screeched Toboe. "Don't eat me!"  
  
"I don't want to die either but it's inevitable. We have met our fate. The door is locked and there is no other way out! The only window is upstairs and that doesn't open either," Hige shook his head. "We're going to die here."  
  
"..." Tsume just stood there, frozen.  
  
The leader sighed. "How did I get stuck with idiot's for a pack?" He murmured. The wolf walked over to the door, then he proceeded to flip up the hatchet that had gotten stuck on the top. Of which had locked them in since the door swung in and not out. "See? We aren't going to die. We aren't going to eat eachother. And, Toboe? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The young pup was clinging onto Tsume's arm. He said "I don't want to be eaten."  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"We are going crazy..." Hige said, shaking his head.  
  
The brown haired wolf shot him a glare. "Your the one driving Toboe crazy. Don't scare him like that! He's only a pup, ya' know."  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute? Kiba's being all overprotective!" mocked Hige playfully. The wolf standing next to him though did not looked pleased. At all. "I think I'll shutup now."  
  
"That would be wise."  
  
IIIII (Ten minutes later...)  
  
"Get away from me, you cesspool!" Tsume sneered at Toboe, moving from their bed over to share one with Kiba.  
  
It's obvious hat Toboe is allergic to something in here since he keeps on sneezing though. They figured that it has to be allergies since he had no temperature and he said that he didn't feel sick. Just that his nose was really runny, plus it itched a lot. Tsume, since he was the one that had to share a bed with Toboe, didn't want to have germs all over hiself so he went over to Kiba's bed. Kiba wasn't in there at the moment since he was trying to get the remaining egg out of his hair in the bathroom.  
  
Came no surprise to Tsume that Kiba's bed smelled like toasted egg. More like burned but it didn't really make a difference, it was smelly, but not unbearable. The eldest wolf laid down in the bed with a sigh. Toboe was still sneezing like crazy, Hige was snoring, like a foghorn it was, and Kiba had the shower running since he couldn't get the egg smell off of him. There was to much noise to go to sleep! And Tsume hadn't gotten any sleep for so long that he was only going to get more cranky (if possible) ! And, believe him (well, actually, everyone knows this) , you do not want to see him more cranky then he already is.  
  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and Round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round! All through the town!" sang Kiba in the shower. Everyone's eyes shot open at the development of him actually trying to sing! Noo! "The babies on the bus go 'Waahhh' 'Waaahhh' 'Waaaahhh'! 'Waaahhh' 'Waaaahhh' 'Waaaahhh'! The babies on the bus go 'Waaahhh' 'Waaahhh' 'Waaaahhh' all through the town!"  
  
"Kiba! Stop that hideous noise coming from your throat!" shouted Tsume. He didn't want to call it singing because it most certainly was not singing!  
  
"I'll pay you to stop!" added Hige, awoken from his deep sleep. "I'll do anything! It's painful! It's painful!"  
  
"Shutup!" shouted Kiba from within the shower still, angry that they inturrupted his singing. "It's not that bad! I'd like to see you try to sing!!"  
  
Hige sighed "I'd rather not."  
  
IIIII (Later....)  
  
"So, who's going into the shower next?" asked Kiba, appearing into the room, finally wearing something other than just his underwear. A towel to be more exact.  
  
IISince people asked...Kiba Fan Reaction!II  
  
Kiba fan's: Dammit, put him back in his underwear! We want him in his underwear! NOW! NOW! NOW! ::waves photos of him in his undies that they secretively took in the last episode::  
  
Me: ::sweatdrop:: Would it help if I said he's wearing nothing underneath the towel?  
  
Kiba fan's: ::drooling::  
  
Me: Well, I think that helped ::whispers:: Although it's not true. Still wearing his underwear ::snickers::  
  
IIDone!II  
  
"Who said we're taking a shower?" asked Hige, playing Cat's Cradle with Toboe. They obviously didn't know how to play since the string was all in knots. "Hey, Toboe, not that side. The other one! Yeah, yeah, that one."  
  
Toboe looked at it curiously, trying to figure out what it was. "What is it?"  
  
"Erm..." the other wolf stuttered "I think that it's a messed up building. That a meteor fell on....and millions of people were in there since it was locked. Like we were until Mr. Smartie Pants unlocked it."  
  
Kiba sighed. "Like I asked, who's taking a shower next?"  
  
"Not me," the other three said in unison.  
  
"You all are taking one whether you like it or not. You all stink."  
  
"Shutup! I don't have to do it if I don't want to!" complained Tsume, curling up in Kiba's bed. "Go take another shower. I can smell you from over here."  
  
"It's called cologne. Humans use it; I had found some in the cabinet," Kiba replied in a no-tone. He sniffed his shoulder, taking in the aroma that smelled like roses. "It's nice smelling! So don't say I smell bad! You all do so get your butts in the shower. I am not kidding you guys. You stink."  
  
Hige's eyebrow's frowned. "You aren't the boss."  
  
"Your right, I'm the leader."  
  
"You ain't older than me."  
  
"Ain't is not a word, Hige!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Shutup and get in the shower!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine, I will!" Kiba said finally, walking over angrily to the nervous wolf. He grabbed Hige by the back of his shirt and started dragging him out of the door.  
  
Toboe laughed while Tsume watched in amusement while Kiba forced Hige into the shower. They heard them all arguing in there.  
  
"Ew! No! I'm not going to take a shower now!" they heard Hige yell.  
  
"I cleaned it out!" Kiba shouted back.  
  
"It still smells!"  
  
"Like I said, I cleaned it out! As long as you put on that cologne stuff after the shower you won't smell like eggs!"  
  
"I'm not getting in there!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I'm leaving! You can't make me take a shower!"  
  
Kiba growled "Do not make me throw you in there."  
  
"Ask Tsume! I'm to fat to throw!"  
  
"Yes! You are!" Tsume shouted into the hall, the snickers of the youngest pup could be heard also.  
  
Hige yelled "You aren't helping!"  
  
"Who said that I was trying to help?"  
  
IIIII  
  
So, after a long while of forcing Hige into the shower, a tired Kiba came back into the room and flopped down onto Hige's bed since Tsume was still on his bed. There had been a small scuffle but he had accomplished his goal. He just threatened Hige with no food for the rest of the night and he did as told. Just to make sure that he didn't escape he locked the door from the outside. Unfortunately...Kiba fell asleep from exhaustion so the only one awake was Toboe. Big mistake.  
  
After he was done, Hige put his sweatpants back on and tried to open the door. Of course it was locked. He kept on trying to open it but it wouldn't open! He started to freak out. Who had locked it?! And the ideas from that earlier conversation started to pop into his imagination. Oh why, oh why, did he have to open his big mouth?!  
  
"Hey! I'm stuck in here!" shouted Hige, still trying to unlock it.  
  
Catching his attention, Toboe looked up from an old magazine that he had found lying around. I'm talking real old. Like, the pages are turning to dust old.  
  
"I'm stuck! Unlock the door! Can anyone even hear me?!" Hige kept on shouting.  
  
Toboe ran to the door, asking "Where's the lock?"  
  
"On the outside, runt."  
  
Of course, Toboe hadn't had much usage of doors before, much less locks. Granny hadn't had any locks on her doors since she saw no need. So he was completely lost on finding the locks. He would wake up Tsume or Kiba but they wouldn't be to happy if that were to happen...  
  
"Don't you know what a lock is?"  
  
"No," Toboe shyly replied. He could hear Hige sigh in frustration. "I'm sorry! It's just that Granny never had locks on her doors."  
  
"Go wake up Tsume or Kiba!" ordered the elder one.  
  
Toboe sneezed a couple times, then replied "I don't feel like getting witched at because you got yourself locked in there. They'll yell at me. I don't want them to be angry at me."  
  
"Forget that! Just wake them up!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Toboe..." he snarled.  
  
"Fine!" Toboe snapped. "Stupid wolf."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
So, Toboe made his death walk over to Tsume. He had been sleeping longer than Kiba so it would be better to let Kiba sleep, right? But Tsume would be more angry. He was always angry though. Kiba might be nice but he had been in an awfully pissy mood when he got in here from Hige being so whiny. But, then again, Tsume might feel better now. Oh! Which one to choose?! Either one would mean death soo...  
  
"Toboe? What are you doing?" asked Tsume, sitting up, watching Toboe look all freaked out.  
  
"Well, Hige is locked in the bathroom and I'm not sure which one of you I should have woken up because I knew that you would be angry and so would Kiba but your usually always in a bad mood and Kiba is nice though he looked awfully mad so I was freaking out and I didn't know what to do and Hige's still in the bathroom since the door is locked since I didn't know how to unlock it so I had to wake one of you up but I-" Toboe stopped rambling once Tsume covered his mouth.  
  
"Your going to give me a headache. I get the idea. Chubby got himself locked in the bathroom," Tsume sighed out. He followed Toboe over to the bathroom of which he pretended he didn't know what a lock was. He just wanted to see Hige squirm.  
  
Hige asked "Did you unlock it yet?"  
  
"I don't know where the lock is," Tsume lied. Toboe raised an eyebrow at his idol. He hissed to the pup "I know where it is I just want to see Hige freak out. Pay back for him picking on you."  
  
Toboe nodded with a smile.  
  
"You don't know where the lock is?!" Hige shouted angrily. "It's on the doorknob you idiot! Turn the switch thingy and I shall be released!"  
  
"What if we don't want you to be?" asked the elder wolf.  
  
"Tsume..." he growled "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I'll ram through the door then!" he proposed.  
  
"Be my guest. Just that we'll no longer have a door and if you want to use the bathroom...there won't be any privacy."  
  
"Damn you and your stupid logic Tsume," Hige growled under his breath. Then he ordered "Go wake up Kiba then. He knows his locks."  
  
"I'm afraid he's in a deep sleep," answered Tsume.  
  
"Wake him up!"  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
The snickers of the youngest pup could be heard and it was making Hige fuming mad. Tsume just stood there, with his arms crossed, glad to get revenge for Toboe.  
  
They heard small noises coming from inside the bathroom like things were being moved. Out of curiousity the two of them starting to knock on the door, asking what was wrong. When they heard nothing they unlocked then opened the door. No Hige. Toboe looked under the sink but all he found was a can of grease(1). When he opened it...well, lets just say that he wished that he hadn't.  
  
"Augh! Toboe! What in the hell is that!?" Tsume asked, covering his mouth and nose with cupped hands.  
  
Toboe dropped it on the floor and backed up into the wall. He also covered his mouth and nose with cupped hands. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Being the braver one there, Tsume put the cap on and threw it out the window. Then it hit him. The...window? An opened window?! That's how Hige got out! The two of them stood in the wet shower and looked out of the window. He wasn't down on the ground. Where did he go?  
  
"Haha!" Hige laughed a bit, at the door of the bathroom. Before the two wolves in the shower could say a word Hige shut the door and locked it. "There! How do you like that?"  
  
Inside, Tsume looked down. They were on the second story and it was a long drop but they had dropped longer lengths before so this was nothing. Well, to Toboe it was a hundred feet. He did not like heights.  
  
Tsume said "Okay, you jump out first."  
  
"Why me?" Toboe asked nervously.  
  
"Because, if I jump down first you'll never jump," replied the elder wolf. He shoved Toboe up and he sat on the window sill, looking down at the ground. "Do you want me to push you? It's not even that far! Your a wolf! Jump!"  
  
"Tsuummmmeeee!" he whined.  
  
"Whining won't help you," Tsume replied angrily.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"No I can't!"  
  
"I'm loosing my patience with you, pup! Now do it before I push you off!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Toboe gasped.  
  
Tsume pushed Toboe off guard. The young pup screeched but landed firmly on his behind. It was in a bush behind the house so he wasn't that hurt.  
  
"Tsume!" yelled Toboe angrily, shaking a fist at him. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Shutup," he hissed back and jumped down; he gracefully landed on his two feet. "There. That wasn't so bad; now was it, pup?"  
  
"It was fine except for the part that you pushed me down, I fell, and hurt my butt. Otherwise I'm completely fine!" he replied sarcastically. He was helped up by Tsume and they went around front then procceeded their way back into the house.  
  
They walked upstairs to find Hige had went back into the room, laying on his bed, and somehow Kiba had found his way back to his own bed. The two looked ferociously at Hige of whom had locked them in the bathroom.  
  
The brown haired wolf shrugged nervously as they closed in on him.  
  
"Now, guys, don't hurt me! It was a mistake!" Hige pleaded.  
  
"You locked us in! And then Tsume pushed me through the window!" Toboe complained.  
  
"I did not push you!"  
  
"Oh, just like you didn't throw the cheese at me?"  
  
"I didn't do that either!"  
  
"Yes you did," Toboe sniffled out, trying to play the sympathy card. But Tsume is 99.9999 percent heartless so that wouldn't work with him.  
  
"Umm..." Hige tried to interrupt their argument but its seemed pretty hopeless. Seemed that they wanted to argue with eachother rather then beat the living crap out of him. Not that he was complaining about it!  
  
As they continued arguing, they woke Kiba up who wasn't very pleased. "What's going on?" he ordered to know.  
  
Tsume had somehow directed his attention back to Hige whom he had in a headlock. Toboe was cheering him on. The three looked at their leader with uncertain looks.  
  
"Well, you see, it's a long story!" Toboe nervously said.  
  
Hige broke out of Tsume's head lock and accused loudly "You locked me in the bathroom, Kiba. How could you?"  
  
"You were being so damn annoying that he probably had no other choice," Tsume commented.  
  
"I'm not annoying!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"In my opinion, you both are," Kiba broke in. He looked at Toboe who was inching away from the other two. "So? What exactly happened to cause you all to get on eachother's nerves this badly? Or do I even want to know?"  
  
Toboe shook his head. "You don't even want to know."  
  
"Figured." And, so, Kiba went back to sleep, leaving the others to sort out their own problems.  
  
IIIII (Until the next chapter...)  
  
1. I go that from Nami-yan's review. Beware the grease!  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter took a while to write, but I've got it! I love reviews so keep em' coming! Oh, and here's the reader responses, look, your there! :D  
  
Tenqu Queen: Oh! Thanks. I try my best.  
  
Luna: Many things are coming their way...::cackles evilly::  
  
Nina4: I personally think that the image of Kiba in his underwear is great! :) But, then again, I'm just a fangirl. Though, please don't feed me to a pack of wild fangirls! ::hides in a corner::  
  
Sya Says: Yeah, but picking on Toboe is the funnest part! :) He's so fun to torture and stuff. The chibi's always are! And I'm such a Tsume fangirl. The leather on him fits him so well! I love it when he's acting like such a bad ass! I really love yaoi, I really do, but I think what bothers me about Toboe/Tsume is that Toboe is so young! I like to think of them as a brotherly relationship more than a romantic.  
  
Female Heero Yuy: Well, thanks for the constructive critism. I'm glad that you liked it! I'll shorten up the stuff when I work on other stories. And I update as quick as I can! I really do! I guess you are a Kiba fan! O.- ::eye twitches:: I'm sorry there was no Kiba fan reaction last time. There was one this time! ::hands her a big tub of pocky for being such a good sport::  
  
Call me....LATIFAH!: Even though your hardly worth my time or effort.... Hmm...what do I have to say to you without being mean? Well, if your mean to me, I'll be mean to you, soooo...WTF!? It's not stupid humor we're talking about, unlike you! And you have a sick mind! Sick, sick, sick! Why would I make Hige rape Toboe?! That's just wrong! Seriously, go see a doctor, I think you need anger management courses or something. But, I did laugh at your flame, because it was so stupid. XD So, there. I said what I wanted and now I feel better. Like I said- If you're mean to me then I'll be mean to you.  
  
Nami-yan: That line probably would get some reactions. I like that line myself. One of my other favorite lines if from Weiss Kreuz so I'll try to fit it in next chapter. Ewww...what about the grease? I had to ask! Gomen! ::hands her a crate of pocky plus a Toboe plushie::  
  
Chase the Wolves: But did you like it? J/K. Wow?! It's the best?! Thank you!  
  
Twisted illusions: LOL. I loved your Kiba reaction. :D It made me laugh so hard!  
  
BrittneyAnna: LOL. Did they really? My mom does that a lot when I'm reading a hilarious story. Anyway, yes, I am crazy. J/K.  
  
Souless Wolf Youkai: Love the name! ;) Anyway, there really wasn't anything wrong with it? Tankies! Tsume burning down the cabin would have probably ended up killing them all. Whoopsie daisy!  
  
Midnyte Wolf: I continued! Wahoooo! ::hands her/him a Tsume plushie::  
  
wolf girl: Glad you liked it.  
  
Whiskers: LOL. I love your Kiba reaction. I think that the bid for Kiba in his tidies would go pretty high. Like....7000? I would go in debt for that!  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho04: I see that you like YYH...so do I!!! Hiei 4eva! Anyway, Tsume is my fav too. Just so kawaii! It's hard to choose between them all though.  
  
None of your buisness...: I'm making it my buisness. lol. Yeah, that line just popped into my head sort of randomly. I use that a lot. I also get a lot of strange looks from it too. Is it really that good?! Oh! Thank you forever (forever echoes in the backround) Wow...and it was neccesary for Tsume to take his jacket and then run in slow motion! ::drooling:: Tsuuuummeee...::smacks herself:: Sorry. It was just something I felt had to be done!  
  
Angelfromwithin: Mwahahhahhha! Kiba is cool! I agree. I guess I didn't have all that much Kiba in this chapter...he sort of got tired and wondered off. I'll put more of him in the next chapter since there are a lot of Kiba fans out there pleading for more.  
  
Autumn: Lol. Don't come at me with katana's! I'm sorry! I thought that it would be fan service for you to think of him in his undies. Kiba...in a dress?! Rotflmao! I love that image!  
  
DailyMassacre: Glad I made your day FANTASTIC! Yeah!  
  
Life is but a Dream2000: Your having a seizure! Oh no! Glad you really enjoyed it that much. There are ways to have humor without sick perverted- ness. I just don't think that perverted jokes are very neccesary. I mean, I'm not saying that I don't use them because I do, but not all of the time. You can always make jokes another way! I'm kind of offish on the whole Tsume/Toboe thing, no offense T/T fans, but Toboe seems just a bit to young! Oh! Oh! What happened in that story?! I have to know! And I hate it when it's supposed to be more of a rating than it is rated and then I'm all like "AHHHH!! You didn't warn me THAT was going to be in there!?" "Is that even POSSIBLE?!" "Tsume! Doesn't that hurt your BACK!?!?!" (laying on the floor, I do mean) Plus: I love rambling! I ramble on all the time! Take, for instance, this paragraph. Whoops! Sorry! Next!  
  
a fan: Short and simple: Glad you liked it.  
  
Awrawrawrawrawrawra: ROTFLMAO! HAHAHAHHA! I know, it was just soooo angsty!   
  
BlueDragonStarHeart: Yes. I plan to have even more Tsume without his leather jacket on. o I love the image! ::drooling...again::  
  
Dark Jisushiku: That line really cracked people up, ne? A lot of people also seemed to like Kiba in his underwear. YIPEE! I don't think that Tsume would burn down the cabin. I think that it would slowly cook at a temperature of 123 degrees until it is crispy, then you may put the frosting on and dip it in honey! Yes. I am weird.  
  
Keisuke Fan: News Flash: GET AN IMAGINATION! It might do you some good. Get with the program! If you can't have an imagination than get out of the station, dude!  
  
And, that all I have to say. Until next time...Ja ne! (And if I sounded rude to anyone besides Keisuke fan and Call me....LATIFAH I am sorry. I was trying to sound rude to those two!) 


	3. Why do you make me so BLUE!

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews ::sniffle:: I'm just so...so...happy! ::cries:: J/K. Anyway, I was just wondering...who do you guys think is better? Tsume or Kiba? My friend says that it's Kiba but I say it's Tsume. Well, she like Toboe best but this is between Kiba and Tsume, dammit, and I want to know what you guys think! X) Just wondered. Anyway, enough with my babbling, onto the part you actually read, the chapter/story/thing that takes up time so you don't have to go and clean your room.  
  
IIIII  
  
"Home on the range, where the wolves and the buffalo play," Hige sang off key softly as he laid in his bed.  
  
Everyone there was so tired that they just flopped down in their beds. Tsume had taken an extra blanket from the closet and set it down between Hige's and Toboe's bed. He didn't want to share a bed with Toboe since he would kick and talk in his sleep, which was very uncomfortable to deal with.  
  
"Your singing is horrid," Tsume advised his friend. "And it's 'deer', not wolves."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"I say there is a big difference."  
  
"Go to sleep!" shouted Kiba angrily, turning onto his side to look at them all.  
  
"Mmm...bannanaaaaa..." Mumbled Toboe in his sleep, turning onto his stomach so he could be more comfortable. All of them looked at the pup with a eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hey? Toboe is sleeping...right?" questioned Hige, sitting up with a devious smirk.  
  
Tsume said without even taking a look at Hige "Whatever you are going to do to him, don't. He needs his sleep chubby."  
  
"Do not call me chubby!"  
  
"What? You want me to call you fatso' now?" teased the elder wolf.  
  
"I am seriously going to go wolf and chew your neck off!" threatened Hige, pointing a finger at Tsume whom was still laid out on the floor.  
  
Tsume continued on with his taunting "Oh, I am just so scared. What ever am I going to do? I would be able to dodge you anyway with as slow as you are, I mean, your to big to run as fast as me-"  
  
"Rrrr..." growled Hige.  
  
"Not to mention that you are not as half as smart-"  
  
"Rrrrr...."  
  
"Hell, I'm the smartest one here!"  
  
"That's it! Die, you insignificant worm!" Shouted Hige, throwing his pillow on Tsume's face. Rather hard. "Ha! I got you! Nyah!" XD  
  
"You little ::bleep:: ::bleep:: ::bleep:: ::b-bleep:: ::bleep:: ::b- bleep:: ::bleep:: ::bleep::!!" Tsume shouted, sitting up, letting the pillow fall to his lap.  
  
Hige gave flopped smile. "Wow. You just made a symphony of bleeps."  
  
"Soon enough I'll make a symphony of cracks! With your bones," Tsume threatened, curling up in a wolf form to go to sleep. "Right after a quick nap. Don't go anywhere, Hige, we have a duel date tonight."  
  
"You scare me, Tsume, you really do scare me."  
  
IIIII  
  
"I'm hungry," Toboe said out of the blue, trying to wake the others up. Seeing they weren't moving he said louder "I'm hungry!"  
  
Everyone rolled to see him from where they were sleeping, to see Toboe sitting up, his stomach growling ferociously. The others were now cranky. Seriously cranky. They hadn't wanted to wake up just because the pup didn't like the dark, which he didn't. It was around one and he was still hungry. The three older ones really didn't want to do anything about this problem; but Toboe wouldn't shutup unless they did.  
  
The three elder ones all grumbled swear words under their breath as they sat up. All of them were still dazed from sleep. And all of them had been sleeping in their cute little wolf forms!  
  
Everyone's reaction  
  
Everyone: SO CUTE!!!! Can we keep them?  
  
Me: ;; Erm...they're not available?  
  
Everyone: Why not?  
  
Me: CUZ THEY'RE MINE!!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! ::runs away carrying the four guys in her arms while singing 'High Way to Hell'::  
  
Everyone: COME BACK HERE!!! ::chases her::  
  
Everyone's reaction is over  
  
"I don't like the dark," Toboe said, looking at the pitch black hallway.  
  
"We walk in the dark all the time," Hige pointed out.  
  
Toboe's eyebrows frowned a bit. "Doesn't mean that I like it! Come on, you guys! Aren't you hungry too? I mean, we haven't eaten anything."  
  
"It's Hige's turn to try and make something," Kiba suggested.  
  
"Me!? Why?" His eyes grew big as everyone nodded.  
  
"Actually, Kiba, correction. It's Hige's turn to try and then mess up," Tsume corrected with a smirk. "If I can't make anything than you guys can't either. And I'll be damned if Toboe goes anywhere near the kitchen again."  
  
"Come on you guys! There could be ghosts down there!" whined the pup.  
  
Kiba asked, trying to point out some logic so he could go back to sleep, "Ghosts of what?"  
  
"D-dead people!"  
  
"Or those chickens we found the bones of," Hige added.  
  
"Eeeek!" screeched Toboe, immediately clinging to Tsume's arm.  
  
"Don't scare him any further, chubby, he'll have a nervous break down," the topless (you asked for it, I gave it ;D) Tsume asked, trying to pry the pup off of his arm. "Your cutting my circulation! We'll all go down there with you! Okay? Now quit your whining and let's get our asses down there!"  
  
Hige said, waving his finger in the air "Tsk, tsk, tsk Tsume. You really shouldn't use such language in front of children."  
  
"The only child I see here is you," he snapped back.  
  
"Hey! I'm three years old in wolf years!"  
  
"You have the mind of a three month old!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?! You wanna' bet?!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a small crash downstairs. All of them froze where they sat and Toboe was so shaken that he broke the clinging to Tsume.  
  
"What...was that?" Kiba asked.  
  
"It's the chickens! They're going to get us! They're going to peck out our eyes!" screeched Hige, jumping up.  
  
"Nooo! I want to keep my eye sight! I wanna' live! Don't let me die at the wings of chickens!" cried Toboe.  
  
"Would you all stop with your whining!? If you forgot we are WOLVES!!! And we can fight chickens! You stupid little pups!" Tsume insulted.  
  
Sniffling, the youngest pup asked "Will you protect me, right Tsume?"  
  
"...go away..." he snarled.  
  
IIIII  
  
Armed with nothing the four had formed a line. Since they all told Kiba he was the leader, he was first, then Hige because Tsume had to be third so Toboe could hug his waist (A/N: This was meant to be yaoi but yaoi fans can think of it that way) since he was deathly scared. For no apparent reason. Hige put his hands on Kiba's shoulders, Tsume did the same to Hige. Kiba sighed. Great. Now they had formed a train. What were they?! Ten!?  
  
Silence filled the house. There were rattling of pans downstairs with a light. Someone was down there that had put on the light. It had to be a person.  
  
But, in Toboe and Hige's minds they thought that it was a monster at first. They started freaking, on the inside, as they took baby steps. None of them wanted to see what it was to tell the truth. Not even Tsume or Kiba. It was still pitch black even with the very small amount of light shining.  
  
"What if it's a ghost?" hissed Toboe.  
  
"Ghosts aren't even made of anything. They couldn't turn on a light; their hand would go right through it," answered Kiba with his logic. Which was true.  
  
"What if it's a ghost that is just like a human but isn't one?"  
  
"Toboe, be quiet!" growled Tsume.  
  
Holding onto Tsume's waist tighter, Kiba looked down the stairs while the others were turned to the right around the corner. The leader gulped. He wasn't sure what it could be but he was ready to face whatever it was! He was the leader! He was brave! He could do anything! He did not want to do this! He really, really, really did not want to do this!  
  
Without warning, the leader took a step. Hige, whom had been holding onto his shoulders with a death grip, hadn't been expecting him to move. Hige hadn't even wanted to move. He tumbled down the stairs along with Kiba. When they reached the bottom the seemingly Earth shaking crash put Tsume off of his balance. Already with Toboe leaning so closely the elder wolf was also made to lean forward. So, those two came tumbling down as well.  
  
The four were toppled on top eachother like four yummy pancakes that you drool over. Atleast they were in the hallway and were able to see in the kitchen. Though, they weren't trying to see what was in the kitchen, they were to busy complaining about who's fault it was.  
  
"It was your fault!" Hige said, rolling off of Kiba, making Tsume crunch down on him.  
  
Toboe, who was sitting on Tsume's back, jumped off. "Sorry about that, Tsume. Are you okay?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?! Damn it all!" he shouted angrily as he got up. He looked down at Kiba who was moaning in pain. "Get up you wuss. You're fine. It's not like someone tore your limbs off."  
  
"With you elephants sitting on me I wouldn't doubt that my back would be crushed," Kiba snarled. He sat up then added "If not more."  
  
"Correction. Hige is more like a giraffe, I would be a tiger, and then Toboe..." Tsume looked at his young friend "Is a bird."  
  
"Yes, I agree about that with Toboe," nodded Hige.  
  
"I'm not that light!" argued the small one.  
  
"Wanna' bet?" Tsume asked with a devious smile.  
  
He murmured "I don't think I do."  
  
"Oh well," Hige said as he went over to stand next to Toboe. He griped his arms around Toboe's waist and held him in the air. "I told you that you were light, runt."  
  
"Hiiggggeeeeee!" whined Toboe, kicking his legs. "Put me down!"  
  
"I bet I could throw you across the room."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Depends on if Tsume or Hige will kick my ass or not."  
  
Suddenly, a spoon turned projectile hit Hige in the head, making him drop Toboe. Hige rubbed the side of his head though it didn't hurt all that much. Since his hair did reflect a whole lot of things since it's so bushy.  
  
"Leave him alone," said a feminine voice.  
  
All of them looked to the left and there stood Blue in human form.  
  
"Blue?!" all of them yelled in unison.  
  
"Umm...yeah," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "If you do throw Toboe I will kick your ass. He might bang into something and wreck Pop's old cabin."  
  
"Oh, thanks for your concern," Toboe said in monotone.  
  
"Not that I'm not worried about you. I'm just saying..." she whispered, looking at them all in a glare. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"What luck! There's a girl here! No more stinky guys!" Hige cheered, jumping in the air.  
  
"You were the one who wouldn't take a shower," Kiba ruined his moment. Hige stopped jumping as soon as Blue made one of those 'Eeeewwwwwww' faces. "This is your owners cabin? That's why your here?"  
  
Blue nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"We can share beds!" offered Hige.  
  
"I'd rather eat a rotted hamster."  
  
"Oh! What luck. We have one outside."  
  
"..."  
  
Hige sweatdropped. "Well, we doooo...."  
  
"ANYWAY, what are you guys doing here? This isn't your place!" Blue snapped at them all.  
  
"This is a, well, no, it's not a free country. But still. We should be able to roam wherever we want!" Tsume snapped right back.  
  
From there on, it was like a snapping war.  
  
IIIII  
  
"I am not sleeping in your bed, Hige," Blue told him for the tenth time that night. They were all about to go to bed and since this was the only room with beds... "And that's that. I'm sharing a bed with someone I know that hates me. That would most certainly be Tsume."  
  
"I am not sharing a bed with you!" argued Tsume as he slipped under his covers. "How about Toboe? I'm sure the pup needs a mother figure or something like that."  
  
"We don't need any Toboe and Blue babies," commented Hige when he went under his covers. "Besides, Toboe is sleeping in Kiba's bed. There are only three beds Tsume. So...it's either you or me. I prefer me. Cause I know how to treat a lady right. Your most likely to become one of those guys that take power over their women or something like that...."  
  
Tsume asked in a deep tone "How did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Well, any guy that wears leather has to be in some gang or something. You were in a robbing gang. Oh! What an example you set!"  
  
"I will rip you to shreds if you do not shutup now."  
  
The other wolf shut up.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor then. It's not like a wolf can't sleep on the floor," Blue rolled her eyes at the guys foolishness.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I'll sleep next to you!" Hige volunteered.  
  
The white haired wolf rolled his eyes. "Oh, you do treat women right, don't you chubby? I don't think that wins any lady over unless you're in the red light district." (1)  
  
"What is the red light district?" asked Toboe curiously.  
  
All was silent. You could even hear the crickets chip in the backround. Toboe looked around at the others, curiosity burning in his eyes. The pup didn't understand why no one would answer his question. Mostly, it's because they didn't want to explain what went on in the red light district, since they wouldn't want him to get even more curious and go find one.  
  
"Ummmm.....you see, there are women that, well," Hige started blushing badly.  
  
Blue smiled. "Just forget about it, Toboe, I don't think that you even want to know. And if you ever do you should come to me. I fear these three might put things or images in your head that you shouldn't even be thinking about."  
  
"Alright," Toboe whispered cutely as he snuggled into the bed with Kiba. "You really don't mind Kiba?"  
  
"Blue?" Kiba asked, sitting up. "Would you sleep in the bed with Toboe? As far as I'm concerned ladies should never have to sleep on the floor. I know it's old fashioned but I'm not going to let you."  
  
The she-wolf smiled and took the spot where Kiba slept. Hige kept sending evil-death glares at Toboe for he was sleeping in the same bed with the only girl in the house. Toboe being snuggled by Blue because she thought he was the cutest pup that ever walked the Earth. As for Toboe, he was lapping it all up, because he felt loved; like he had a mother or something. Tsume paid no attention what so ever as he slept. The others all slept in human form but Kiba remained as a wolf, sleeping next to Blue's bed.  
  
After a couple of hours, it all seemed like everything was going well. Until they all heard the clucking of chickens! All of them sat up.  
  
"The chickens! I knew that you shouldn't have thrown out those bones, Kiba. You've made them angry!" Hige advised. He pointed at Kiba with an order "So you go take care of them while I sit here like the King that I am."  
  
"You mean the 'lazy ass'," retorted Tsume sitting there with his arms crossed over his bare chest.  
  
"Blue? Do you know of any chickens around here?" Kiba asked, trying to remain the calm one.  
  
Blue, who had Toboe clinging to her arm, replied "Not that I know of. When I left her Pop's killed them for food. That's probably why the bones were here. He did a really good job of getting the meat off of the chickens so clean. But one of the chickens did run off after he cut off it's head, that thing was hard to catch."  
  
"Eeeww...by all means..." Toboe said.  
  
"Anyway, no, I don't think that there are any left," she said.  
  
Shiver's went down Toboe's spine. "How do we fight chicken ghost? I mean, like Kiba said, they aren't made of anything so what do we do?"  
  
"Let's go check it out," sighed the leader as he led his 'pack' down the stairs. Without any fatalities they got out of the cabin.  
  
The clucking was coming from behind the house.  
  
"Okay, who wants to go see what it is?" asked Kiba.  
  
"Why don't you, oh fearless leader?" mocked the white haired wolf.  
  
"Go jump off of the cabin, Tsume," he growled. "Anyway, Hige? Why don't you do it?"  
  
"Me!? Why?"  
  
"Cause you've been doing nothing all day."  
  
"What do you call sleeping?" argued Hige.  
  
Blue rolled her eyes. "They're only chickens. What are you? Puppies?"  
  
"Am not!" the four 'men', trying to keep their pride.  
  
"Just that I don't wanna'," Tsume said.  
  
"It's dark back there..." Toboe whimpered.  
  
Hige said "I have been sleeping all day. I want to go back to sleep. I am not going back there because that will NOT help me go back to sleep!"  
  
"I just don't feel like it," muttered the leader.  
  
"Fine. I will go and leave you four to be cowardly," Blue said with a shake of her hand. As she began walking, Kiba and Hige followed her, while Toboe stayed next to Tsume because he didn't want to be hurt. "So? You two decided to come?"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't let a pretty girl go off into the dark by herself!" Hige tried to say bravely.  
  
Kiba ruined his moment. "Get your mind out of the gutter you big pervert. We're here to investigate the chicken things, not to complement someone."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Would you two be quiet for one minute?!" the she-wolve asked angrily.  
  
"Yes ma'am," they both replied.  
  
"Women are scary," whispered Hige to Kiba.  
  
Kiba nodded.  
  
IIIII  
  
The three had to venture into the very small forest behind the cabin, which wasn't supposed to be there since this was a big field, but the authoress just wants to make things difficult for our characters. So they all were walking around, looking for the clucking sound that got closer with every step that they took. Frankly Hige was bored so he began to kick a rock around. It was about as big as a baseball.  
  
"We aren't here to play soccer," advised Kiba to his friend.  
  
"I know that," he replied, kicking it some more, just a bit ahead so after a couple of steps he would be able to kick it again.  
  
"Don't come crying to me if you hit something and it gets angry," Kiba said.  
  
"That's quite alright. I don't expect to."  
  
"You know, if it's a bear, you could get hurt."  
  
Hige sighed. "I promise that if I get mutilated you all can roast me over a burning fire so you won't go hungry. Alright?!"  
  
"Your gross."  
  
"What else is new?" he chuckled as he gave the rock a good kick and it hit Blue in the back of the head. And hard. "Oops."  
  
Blue turned around, looked at the rock, then looked at Hige. Her eyes said it all. They said to 'Run as fast as you can, chubby, because I AM going to roast you over a burning fire...then shoot you for good measure'  
  
"It was an accident!" Hige said, putting his hands in front of him to block her as she pounced on him, still in human form. She sat on his stomach and smiled. Hige blushed. "Umm...Kiba? Help?"  
  
"I told you that you might hit someone and get them mad."  
  
"Not like I meant to hit her!" Hige said as Blue stood up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"  
  
Blue sighed. "It didn't hurt, you moron, look at that tree."  
  
She pointed to one and there was an arrow.  
  
"I saved your life. It would have hit you in the head if I hadn't toppled you. I didn't want to but my conscious wouldn't let me go on if I knew it was coming, and I didn't save you. So you owe me big time Hige," she calmly said.  
  
"Oooooohhhh...but wouldn't I have heard it? And where did it come from?" he asked curiously.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"I think that it wouldn't have been able to penetrate his thick skull anyway," Kiba joked.  
  
Hige growled as he stood up "What was that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounded like."  
  
"I think Tsume is rubbing off on you."  
  
"Don't insult me!"  
  
Blue tried to voice in "Don't you guys think that we should leave before one of us does get hit?"  
  
"I can say whatever I damn well please!" argued Hige.  
  
The leader crossed his arms. "You got up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"Well, I hardly got any sleep! Cause of a stupid chicken ghost!"  
  
"It's not a ghost! There are no such things as 'chicken ghosts'!"  
  
"Excuse me, but, umm..." Blue tried to interrupt again but the two kept on arguing. She took a deep breath, walked over to the tree, and took out the arrow. The two boys watched her walk back over. "I have quite a strong arm. Now if you two do not start walking back I will throw this at you. If you do not choose to go back, whoever I hit has extremely bad luck."  
  
The two boys started to head back with Blue following close behind.  
  
IIIII  
  
(1)-Red Light District: This part of town is usually where all of the 'ladies of the night' are. Ready and waiting they are. Now you know why they didn't want to tell innocent little Toboe. I think Tsume would have covered his ears. So cute :D  
  
Huzzah! Another chapter over and done with. I know it wasn't funny, forgive me! T.T I'm trying. Anyway, I put Blue in here but if you guys want me to take her out I can get rid of her ::pulls out a machine gun:: But, if you want her to stay, say so! I do want her to stay...she's cool.  
  
And any pairings that seemed to be in here are still coincidental. Think of it as... 'close contact'. And Hige flirting with Blue is the way he always is.  
  
I have no reader responses in this chapter because I am lazy. --; I know that's no excuse but I'll do one in the next chapter. Gomen. Gomen. But, review, I need four reviews asking me to continue. Please: No flames. And I hoped that you enjoyed that chapter as much as I hated it (just kidding, I just think that it's not to funny --;) 


	4. OMG! An update! Toboe attacked by a bear...

Well, thanks for the reviews everyone! And, thanks to you all, Blue is staying in here! :3 I mean, who doesn't like Blue? She's damn awesome, dude/dudet! So, without any further ado, I give to you the young but adorable bishonen's and bishoujou of Wolf's Rain! -

IIIII

The two male wolves with the one female came back safe and sound. Well, not exactly, Blue still had that mysterious arrow in her hand. They weren't safe or soundly. Hige was trying to drown out his thoughts by singing 'This is the song that never ends' out loud. Which only made Blue want to hurt him more. Hell, Kiba wanted to join in also. Waiting at the side of the cabin, Tsume was standing alone on the side of the cabin. No Toboe.

Crap.

"Where is Toboe?" asked Kiba, confused like as they walked up.

Tsume shrugged. "Oh, Toboe said that you guys took to long so he went to find you. Guess he didn't do that good of a job, did he?"

"And you just let him go off into the dark, scary, and horrifyling weird woods? Not to mention that they're also clucking!" Hige said frustrated that he might have to just go back into that forest.

Looking at the forest, Tsume replied "Yeah. I don't really care. I'm tired, cranky, and need something to eat."

"You're always cranky."

"Your pushing it, chubby."

"Calm down," the woman voiced herself. She snapped the arrow over her knee then threw it to the ground. "We have to go back in there to find him."

All of the men gave a little moan of aggravation or a sigh.

"I know your tougher than this," Blue encouraged.

Hige sat on the ground. "My body feels just like jello. Aw, man, now I'm making myself hungry."

"We're all hungry and exhausted. I'm sure that Toboe can survive on his own. It won't take him long until he figures out that we're in the cabin again," Kiba pointed out. Though, he wasn't even sure of his own words. Toboe was probably out there still looking for them as they spoke. But it's not like the kid was a complete quivering blob. Atleast, Kiba hoped not. "Let's go back inside."

Blue loosened up a bit. She thought for a moment, maybe he would be okay....? "Well, I guess so. But if we find him dead tomorrow you three will be the ones haunted by his restless ghost, not me."

"We're being haunted by chickens. I don't think that Toboe's ghost would be much different," Hige replied with a shrug.

Tsume coldly said "Chubby, the difference between you and those chickens are that they're ghosts and you aren't. But you'll be one soon enough if you keep on pissing me off with your annoying comments."

"You two, let's just go inside!" barked Kiba.

"Alright," the 'two' replied.

Blue looked back at the woods. She sighed, then told herself confindently that Toboe could fend for himself. When she went inside of the cabin she found three supposed adult acting like children. Hige was whining because Kiba had reached the refrigerator first, Kiba was making snide remarks like he were Tsume or something, and Tsume was trying to figure out how to heat up some meat in the microwave.

This old cabin was certainly turning into a circus act though for Kiba was trying to turn on the microwave but wasn't succeeding to well. Hige and Tsume stared blankly at the kitchen appliance with awe. Like it was some strange alien thing.

"I want my meat to be heated, dammit!" shouted Tsume, slapping the side of the microwave. "Why won't this stupid thing work for us?"

"Duh," Blue said, walking over with a look of dissapointment on her face. She waved them out of the wave, now standing in front of the microwave. "Because you don't know how to work the microwave. Here, I know how to do it, I've seen Pop's do it millions of times before."

She pushed the number 15:30 in, to count as fifteen minutes and thirty seconds to re-heat the meat inside, then pushed START. She turned to the men of the group who looked utterly in awe. In awe by the amazement that is woman.

Blue giggled a bit. "What would you guys do without me?"

"Starve," Hige answered, looking longingly at the heating meat.

"Be better off," snarled Tsume under his breath.

"Become vegetarians." Kiba smiled back at Blue.

"I still want jello," Hige said in a pout.

Tsume rolled his eyes. "Then go off and find some. And never come back."

"...I dislike you so much right now Tsume..."

"I know. I know."

IIIII

"Kibaaaa! Hiiiiiigeeee! Bluuuuuuee!" shouted Toboe into the night. He was still looking for them, but unknown to him they were all in the cabin about to enjoy some good meat. The young pup has only fifteen minutes to go back to the cabin!

15:00

He huffed at himself, looking around. "Where in the heck could they be?"

A strong wind blew by, leaves swirling all around, making Toboe try and get around faster. It was so cold out here. Toboe was hungry, cold, lost, and worried. He wondered what could have happened to them. A whole buttload of awful things popped into the pups head.

Like, a bear could have attacked. And that they were injured! Toboe flinched at the thought. Or they drowned. He wasn't sure how, or where, but there's always a possiblity, right? The three could have been poached! A bear, drowning, and being poached. Oh my! The pup shook his head at the idea. As far as he knew they were strong enough to fight off a bear, they could all swim fairly well, and as far as being poached...Toboe didn't smell any humans around this area.

"I've got to stop listening to Hige..." Toboe muttered to himself.

Keeping to his mission, the pup sniffed around. The scents of his friends was close by. Really close by. Then, he realized he was standing right where they had been. Oh. So that's where the scent had came from.

Toboe looked around. They weren't anywhere near here! Maybe they had been poached! Or a bear attacked! Toboe gasped, his litte puppy heart racing a million miles for hour. He wasn't sure of what to do. He couldn't see any footsteps because it was way to dark to tell. The scents of them were going everywhere; just not in one direction. His head began to spin in confusion. What the heck did they do?!

Deciding not to give up, Toboe climbed up a tree to see if he could get a better view. Then he began to see that there was seemingly no end to this tree. He kept on going up...and up....and up...and...wait, he finally reached the top! Toboe gulped, then stood on a branch. His knee's bent a bit because there was a branch right about him, so if he stood up all the way he would hit his head. The young boy began to yell out their names once again. All it did was echo through the night. So, like any young person would do.

"I see dead people!" shouted Toboe, then it echoed a couple times until it faded away. "Choo Choo Train!"

13:17 minutes

He giggled to himself as he yelled other weird things. Loosing track of what he was doing, or where he was, he stood up; hitting his head on the branch above him. The boy jumped back by instinct but realized he only succeeded in making it worse for himself. He would have fallen fifty feet (remember, these are humongous trees) but grabbed onto a branch.

To make things a whole lot worse, when he had been yelling a bear (I'm not sure if Bears exist in Japan, but now they do. Deal with it!) had been attracted. Oh boy. He was going to be ripped to shreds if he jumped down there. If he were a little bit down he would have had a clean jump without a split second reaction of reaching the ground. Toboe knew he thought to much! Tsume always told him to take action first then think later. But, he didn't even think about that. How sad. Toboe jumped on the sturdy branch, still watching the bear below him. It was looking up at him in confusion.

"No! I am _not_ going to come down a play with you!" Toboe shouted at him. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to be attacked by a big old bear! "Go away! Go bug some bee hive or something! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

It growled at him. But it reminded him of how Tsume growled.

"Hey, is that you under there Tsume?"

It just growled again, clawing at the tree with it's humoungous claws. It made a huge dent in the tree with it's nails digging into the wood.

"Umm...." Toboe raised an eyebrow. "Please go away?"

Surprise, surprise. It stayed.

11:50 minutes

IIIII

"I'm telling you all, he's lost out there. He should have been back by now," informed Tsume, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. All of them were spread around the kitchen, the only one sitting by him on the table was Kiba. "Are any of you even listening to me?"

"Don't act like it's new, Tsume, we hardly ever listen to you," Hige said with a smirk. He sat on the counter with Blue next to him.

Blue's eyebrows frowned. "Aren't you worried, Hige? He is your friend."

"Ummm..." Hige stuttered. He didn't want Blue to think that he was heartless so he said "Of course I'm worried! Why wouldn't I be? He is a good friend! Right, guys?"

"Hige," Kiba said with a sigh "Shutup."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go look for him," said Tsume standing up from his chair. Unlike Hige he was truthfully worried. The kid was only a pup. "Are any of you going to come with me?"

There was silence. Seemed like no one wanted to come with him.

He asked again "Does anyone want to come with me?!"

"I'm tired," the girl wolf said, kicking her legs.

"I bet that the ghost chickens got to him," Hige said, playing with the hem of his shirt. "And they're chasing him around as we speak."

"Didn't I tell you to shutup?" hissed the leader.

"I asked if any of you are coming with me!" shouted Tsume upon deaf ears.

Blue said "There are no such things as 'ghost chickens'."

"Then explain the clucking," the three men said in unison.

"I don't know how to. There must be one left. All I know that there are no such thing as chicken ghosts!"

"I'm not going to coming. No way. No how. No why. I am staying right here to eat supper then I am going to sleep for endless hours because I am lazy!" Hige protested, then felt a hand on his. He jumped up thus hitting his head on the cuboard above him. Hige slid down to the floor, landing on his behind, holding his head that boomed for a minute. "What the hell was that?!"

"I-I didn't mean to scare you," Blue said, leaning at his side. "I just wanted to know if you would come if I was going."

The male wolf found it hard to resist a pretty girls request. He cursed himself for being so vulnerable to the extreme power that is known as woman. Hige nodded his head slowly not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Are you coming too Kiba?" Tsume asked, looking at his friend next to him. But the leader had fallen asleep, his head resting on his arms, sleeping away. "Hige? Could you wake him up?"

"Sure!" he chirped. Hige came over there, then grabbed the back of the chair. He whipped it out from underneath his friend. Kiba, deep in sleep, didn't realize what was going on so he slumped onto the floor. Still asleep. O.o "How in the hell is he still sleeping?! That's not right."

"Even you would have woke up," Tsume said.

Hige nodded in agreement. "Even I have to agree with you on that one. I would have even woke up."

"That's no easy task since you seem like your in a coma," the white haired wolf continued. Hige's eyebrow twitched. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"The truth is annoying."

"The truth hurts."

"Listening to you two hurts," Blue butted in.

The two awake men rolled their eyes.

"I think he's faking," Blue said.

Tsume softly kicked Kiba in the side. "Wake up!"

"Mmm...." Kiba said, opening an eye. Seeing Tsume's leg in his face he grabbed it then pulled forward. The wolf was put of balance, thus going backwards, and smacking into Blue. Sending them both down. "Go away. I'm tired."

"Ahhh! Blue!" Hige said, practically throwing Tsume off of her. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Are you okay? Are you going to be okay? Do we need the first aid kit? Can I get you anything? Do you need me to carry you upstairs in my manly arms then tuck you into bed?!"

"No," sternly said the she-wolf.

"Why don't you carry Kiba up in your manly arms and tuck him into bed?" Tsume half-joked with Hige.

Hige gave a lopsided smile. "Tsume, shutup. Let's get going."

Before they reached the door, they heard a 'thunk' and then a crash. Turning around, Kiba had tried to get up using a chair as something to lean on but that failed.

"How dare you try to go without me!" Kiba said, getting up despite his aching body.

"We tried to wake you up," explained Blue with a smile.

"I doubt that. But, anyway, where are we going again?"

All of them sighed.

IIIII

8:29 minutes

Still up in the tree, Toboe looked down at the bear that had fallen asleep. This was obviously a chance to run away. So he was going to take it. All he would have to do is simply be as quiet as possible so the bear wouldn't wake up then run like the devil was at his ankles.

The young pup slipped down the tree carefully. Well, not carefully enough. Toboe hadn't had a good grip while he was climbing down so he started to fall. Not having good balance either he wasn't able to fall on his back nor his stomach so instead he fell on his rear. Right next to the bear. It's brown eyes looked up at the fourteen year old who was still caught up in the immense pain in his butt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Toboe grumbled, standing up. He then heard growling. "**Please** let that be Tsume and **not** the bear. **_Please_** let that be Tsume and **_not_** the bear!"

Surprise, surprise. It was the bear.

"Ahhhh!" screeched Toboe, jumping up to the nearest branch. Which was only five feet off of the ground. The bear stood up and clawed at Toboe, barely missing his chest. The pup flipped backwards, landing on his back. As the bear lifted up his paw, Toboe shouted "Red light!"

The bear was stuck in it's tracks. The authoress, taking pity on the poor, defenseless, weak little Toboe-

Toboe growled "I am not poor, defenseless, or weak! Maybe little but not those other three!"

Anyway, like I was saying, the authoress took pity on the _poor_, _defenseless_, _weak_, and we can't forget _little_ Toboe and made the red light thing work. Now Toboe can run! Run, Forest, Run!!!

"Toboe! Start running you idiot!" he heard his name called by familiar voices.

"It's the others! Whoopeee!" Toboe frolicked off when he saw them in the distance but the bear was able to move now. Just a few feet behind him, he pounced onto Toboe's back. "Hey! You guys! I could use a little help here!"

"I'm not getting the bear," Hige said.

"I'll do it then," Blue voulenteered. "I guess that I'm the most masculine of the group even if I'm the only girl. How sad."

"No. A girl shouldn't have to fight the bear. I'll do it," Kiba butted in. "But it is awfully big."

"Good God, people!" Tsume said rolling his eyes. "He's about to be eaten and all you can do is argue over who's going to fight it off! Don't you have any sense as to-"

"Just do it already!" the other three shouted.

Turning into a wolf, Tsume ran then pounced himself onto the back of the bear. The bear was confused as to who to attack so he started running off with Tsume still on his back. He jumped off, gracefully landing on his feet as a human.

"I give that a 6.1," Hige said.

"What?!" Tsume shouted. "That was so a 10!"

"I took points off because you didn't rip it to peices so we could eat it. Otherwise, good job," Hige joked around, clapping lightly.

"Can I kill him now?" Tsume growled.

Blue bent down to Toboe who just sat there like a drone. She put a hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Toboe said, then passed out.

IIIII

Walking into the cabin, Blue had Toboe (who really wasn't passed out he just wanted a free ride) slumped over her shoulder, Hige rushed towards the microwave, Tsume sat in a chair obviously exhausted, and Kiba was still looking outside. He kept looking. And looking. And looking. Everyone kept on looking at him. Looking at him. Looking at him. Kiba had obviously picked up something either by scent or something moved. None of the others had smelled nor heard something. Well, besides smelling the food in the microwave and hearing their stomachs growl, that was pretty much it.

"What do you see?" Blue asked, letting Toboe fall to the floor.

"Ow!" shouted Toboe, landing head first.

"I smell something. Not sure what it is," Kiba said.

"Then come inside already," she insisted, pulling him in by the arm. "You'll catch a cold or something. And Hige will eat all of the meat."

Breaking out of her grasp Kiba went back outside. The woman sighed, then let him proceed to look around. Again.

"There!" he said loudly, pointing in front of him.

All of them looked outside "What?"

"Can't you see it? It's tiny but I think it's that damned annoying chicken that has kept us up all night," he responded.

Squinting, they all made something out. They still weren't quite sure what it was but if it was the chicken they had to go get it! Now! They started running at it.

"What do you think it is?" Toboe asked.

"The chicken!" All of them snapped back.

Toboe wailed "Well excuse me! I was just attacked by a bear! My traumatization gets in the way of my memory, okay?!"

"Traumatization? The only trauma you've suffered is looking at Hige," Tsume said.

"Yeah-wait. Hey!" Hige yelled at Tsume.

Running up a very, very, very, very long hill they finally reached the top. The girl that was sitting there was writing on a lab top, then she glanced up at everyone. Her eyes got big and she ran like hell was at her heels.

"What the...?" Kiba watched as she ran but ran into the lake. "That was more then strange."

"Really strange," said the female wolf.

"A hill! Yay!" Toboe cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned to Tsume. "Can we ride on it? Huh? Huh? Plllleeeeeaaassseeee Tsume? Please? Please? Please?"

Tsume twitched a couple of times at the pup's happiness. "Sure. I don't care."

Grabbing Tsume's hand, Toboe jumped down. Off guard Tsume was caught tumbling down with him. Toboe was riding down by sitting on his butt but Tsume was running down since he didn't want to get his leather dirty. Hige looked at Blue, who looked at him, then both looked down at the two who finally reached the bottom. Tsume reached it gracefully but Toboe hit bottom then flipped a couple of times, now sprawled out on the grass.

"You want to run together?" Hige asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ummm..." Blue shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Hige then reached out for her hand but she said "But no holding hands."

"Fine, fine," he said as they both began running down.

Kiba looked around, sort of sad like. "Now I have no one to run with. Oh well."

He began running down. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going like a good leader should so he smacked into Hige. Hige tried to twirl around so Kiba would start to fall in front of him but Kiba was holding onto Hige's arms.

Blue, upon seeing this....did nothing.

The two boys came tumbling down unhappily ever after.

IIIII

First off I want to deticate this story to a REALLY COOL PERSON! =) I luvv her stories and you should too. ICYPANTER: This is deticated to you! Hope you don't mind. O.o ::claps:: =) -----your trademark smiley face. Just borrowing em. lol.

Wow, this chapter is two pages shorter then the original fifteen I write as. Gomen ne! ::cries:: Oh, for people who didn't get that girl on the hill, that was me typing the story. Watching from afar. O.o Hope you got it now.

HELLO ALL! This is my special corner where you ask questions to the characters of the show and they will answer! Yes, I am nuts. -.- Anyhow, send your questions to Toboe since he is the adorable chibi!!!! And we all know we love him.

THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! I'm so happy. Sorry for the late update too. VVU ::goes into a corner, petting her Kiba plushie:: I AM a good authoress, I am a good authoress.


	5. They found the TVoh crap

READ THIS -- And I can explain while I'm late. My computer broke!! ::gasps:: And don't be mad if I don't update until January after this chappy, because it's Christmas and the libraries are closed! (Use library for internet access) If you want more Wolf's Rain, read my other fic! (--; Self promotion…sorry…)

Warning: Some swearing, Jerry Springer, OOC (well, it is random humor), Donald Trump, X-Play (video game review show), and cruel-ness to Toboe. **I do not own Jerry Springer, Donald Trump, Wolfs Rain, or X-Play.**

IIIII

Up in the room the five sat in total silence. Not a creak. Even the wind outside died down and the crickets stopped chirping because they were tired of entertaining people that step on them. Hige, of whom was sitting on one of the beds, was getting restless. It was way to quiet.

"Alright, if someone doesn't make an interesting conversation I'm going to rip this bed apart to make some noise," Hige said loudly.

"I'm really bored," offered Toboe.

"Join the club," Tsume said.

"What do you think would happen if unicorns were still alive? I mean, maybe they are alive. Humans think that wolves are a myth but here we are!" Toboe said, laying down on the bed. Tsume, of which was on the same bed once again, shook his head, "What? They could still be alive."

"I doubt it...Hige probably ate them all, that's why they're no longer here," insulted Tsume. He was just looking for an argument. That's how bored he was!

"I'll just ignore that totally wrong, cold, and did I say **wrong** statement! Besides, do we really have to resort to talking about Unicorns? They are so girly!" Hige said.

Blushing, Toboe said "I'm not girly by talking about them, am I?"

"No. Your girly by looking like a girl," replied Hige.

Blue, who was sitting next to Hige, gave him a slap across the head, "Don't tell him that!"

Kiba, of which was getting annoyed, stood up and stomped his foot. It was loud enough to overcome their dumb conversation. Obviously he was agrivated and they noticed so they kept their mouth shuts for they waited for him to say something. After a moment, they sighed.

"What now?" Kiba asked.

"The boredom bug has gotten us. May someone end our suffering..." Tsume replied, throwing his head back.

"...pillow fight...?" suggested Hige, grabbing a pillow then tried bashing Tsume in the back, but the white wolf jumped out of the way and gracefully landed next to Kiba. In the process he hit un-expecting Toboe in the back of the head, making him fall off of the bed. "Whoops."

"Owwwww!" screeched the pup, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Idiot!" snapped Blue, hitting him harder on the head.

Toboe quickly grabbed a pillow, then smacked Hige on the top of the head. "That's what you get for hitting me, meanie!"

"You should have jumped out of the way, runt!"

"I didn't expect it!"

"Instinct to realize a pillow is coming at you!"

"Common Sense to know not to hit someone in the head with a pillow!"

"Idiocy, thy name is males," interrupted Blue.

Tsume coughed to get everyone's attention, then said "I was going to suggest watching the TV downstairs. There has to be something on. I mean, I don't work TV's, but I'm sure either half-breed or runt will know how to work it."

Blue's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Half-Breed?"

"You heard me."

"If I weren't so worried about Hige hitting Toboe again, I would so be kicking your ass."

"TV! TV!" Toboe rooted, to lighten the conversation

IIIII

Sitting in front of the TV, Blue and Hige were on the couch, Toboe sitting on the coffee table with a big (and cute) grin on his face, Tsume was trying to find some raw meat because he was damn hungry while Kiba went through the channels! Some of the channels were fuzzy, some of them were strange, and most of them were those stupid paid programming shows that nobody really cares for because it was the middle of the night.

"Booooorrrrrinnnnggg...." Hige flung his head back, looking up at the brown ceiling.

"We'll find **something** to watch. Any minute now..." reassured Kiba.

All of sudden, there was some yelling and screaming coming from the Television. Kiba turned the volume down immediately and Toboe shivered at what he saw on screen.

"W-What are those?" Toboe asked nervously.

"My Goodness!" said Blue with a gasp.

Hige wanted to know what looked at the TV, his eyes then opened wide, "Holy Crap! Can they even show that on TV?"

"...no amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay..." Kiba added.

The show was Jerry Springer (A/N: I don't know whether they have this or even if they have TV's in their world, but they do now. If you don't know what Jerry Springer is...it has a lot of naked people in it... --;;) and all the crowds started shouting "You are a (beep)! You are a (beep)!".

"What is 'beep'?" Toboe questioned.

Tsume, of whom hadn't found anything to eat in the fridge or cupboards, came in to see what all the commotion was about. He shook his head, blushing a bit, because he had never**_ ever ever _**wanted to see that in his whole life. A man cheating on his wife with some girl that only had three teeth was strange enough without all of the swearing. All he wanted to do was grab all of them and shove them upstairs but he wasn't going to bother them.

"I could tell by their mouth movements that they said-" admitted Hige with a big grin. Blue covered his mouth before it came out.

Blue hissed, "Not suitable for some ears, that's why it's beeped out, dummy!"

Tsume asked, "Could we please change the channel?"

"Why?" questioned Kiba. "It's only humans."

"It's gross, demeaning, and vulgar," reminded the white wolf.

The leader shrugged, turning the channels once again, "That's probably why people watch it."

IIIII

"Can we find something decent to watch?" questioned Blue.

Hige shook his head. "Nope. There's nothing decent on. Just this filth so we have to watch it!"

"Hige...are you sober?" asked Tsume, sitting on the other side of Blue.

"Uhhh..yes..?"

"Then start acting like it."

"No hitting below the belt, leather fetish!"

"I couldn't even if I tried because there's nothing there you p-"

Covering his mouth in time, Blue whispered "Do I have to remind you two that there are delicate ears in here that don't need to be hideously stained with your putrid mouths?"

"Your vocabulary confuses me..." concluded Hige.

Pulling her hand off, Tsume asked "Kiba? What are you watching now?"

"Something called 'X-Play'."

"Not another dirty show!" groaned the elder wolf.

"It's a Video Game Review show! Shhhhh!" Toboe said.

"They have no morals, no dignity, and no friends! It's Adam Sessler and Morgan Webb!" announced the announcer on X-Play, and out came Adam and Morgan with grim looks on their faces.

"Adam's bald..." commented Toboe. "Heh. Bald. Funny word."

"Morgan's cute..." Hige added.

"May you never have children, Hige. Please. For the sake of the world, never do..." Tsume said.

"When they said 'no morals, no dignity, and no friends' I thought that he was talking about you all," Blue snarled, crossing her arms. "I thought I would have buried you all in the backyard by now but I've restrained myself. A lot."

"You can't bury us back there! If you do, we'll haunt you, like the ghosts of those chickens!" Toboe threatened, trying to sound threatening, although it didn't work out so well. "What did happen to those chicken ghosts anyway?"

"There are no chicken ghosts!" shouted Blue and Tsume.

IIIII

"Why are there only dirty channels on?!" questioned Kiba loudly, still switching through channels to find a decent one. It had cable so it had all those PlayBoy and PlayGirl channels.

"Duh, it's the middle of the night," replied Blue.

"Oh! I liked that! Keep it on that other channel!" Hige said.

Blue elbowed him in the stomach. He just scooted over a bit on the couch to get a better view of the TV since it was hard to see behind Toboe's head. "Do you think that we could somehow get a close up?"

Changing the channel Kiba replied "Hige, you are sick. That was sick. We shouldn't even be watching these types of things. They're wrong!"

"I know they are. That's why I want to watch them."

"Why don't we just go back upstairs?" suggested the eldest wolf. Tsume had enough of this crap; it was just strange to watch any of it, especially since they were wolves and those on the shows were humans. Besides Toboe was way to young to see any sort of these things.

"No," all of the male wolves replied.

Blue, who was tired of the foolish and horny males, grabbed the controller from Kiba and put it on channel 57. National Geographic. And we all know how fun National Geographic is, right? Right? So, yeah, anyway, Blue wanted to bore them all to sleep so she could finally have some peace and quiet! It was impossible with these four. She meant that males were just hard to get along with. She noticed that any type of male species were! Some of them were nice but most of them...(Blah...Blah...Blah...)

"Why'd you change it?" Hige pouted.

She sat next to him once again with a 'Shutup' look on her face. "I can't believe that you find human girls attractive!"

"Well, look what I'm stuck with! A guy who has a stick up his ass, a leader who annoys me, and Toboe of which I can't think of any colorful label for right now! When you're with them all day you'll be attracted to probably anything!" He said loudly, insulting almost everyone in the room. Toboe was just hurt because he didn't get a colorful label.

"What about me?"

"Oh, well, yeah, there's you."

"What do you mean 'oh, well, yeah, there's you'!?"

"Uhhh..." Hige stammered, trying to think of something quick he added "You're...pretty?"

"Was that a question?"

"Duh! It had a question mark at the end!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!"

"Why are you two even arguing!?" shouted Tsume.

"Because we're bored!" the two snapped back.

Toboe backed away from the TV and sat next to the couch. In a frightened tone, he said, "I-It's the bear!"

"Where?" asked Kiba.

"He's in the TV!" exclaimed the pup while pointing at the TV.

Looking at it, Kiba shook his head. He knew that Toboe could be a bit childish (while, he was a pup) but he expected for him to atleast know when something wasn't real. Especially if it was the TV.

Deciding to mess with the chibi a bit he said "Yes, Toboe, the bear is in the TV."

Over hearing this, Hige played along. He jumped beside the screen and said "Kiba's right Toboe. The bear is going to jump out at any moment and **eat** you in one gulp!"

"Red light! Red light! Red light!" screeched Toboe, heading up towards the stairs.

Tsume grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down. "Toboe, he's only joking with you."

"But he's in the TV!"

"Yeah, he is! And he's coming Toboe! He's right behind you!" Hige evilly went on with his cruel trick.

The she-wolf shook her head. "I am about to give up on guys and go to girls instead."

"That's great! I'll be there to watch you and your girlfriend every step of the way!" cheered Hige to Blue(A/N: o.o I'm making Hige really perverted. Sorry Hige fans!)

"Hige..." snarled Tsume. He went over to the younger wolf and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Carrying him into the kitchen he promptly set Hige onto the stove and added "If you do not calm down I am going to turn this stove on. And you do not want that to happen. Your ass will be burnt to a crisp and you will no longer be able to sit down without screaming in pain. **Do you understand me**!?"

"I would wise crack at you but I don't like pain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry in the bathroom from this traumatic experience."

Watching him going upstairs, Tsume said "I wouldn't want anything else."

IIIII

Upstairs, all five of them once again sat in silence. Kiba was on the floor, Blue on her bed, Hige was curled up in the blankets, while Tsume and Toboe had to share a bed. Once again. Which made Tsume very uncomfortable but Toboe was curled up right beside him. They had all decided that they were going to go to sleep. That was final. And if anyone woke anyone else up that their butts were going to burnt on the stove. End of story. Then again, they were all still wide awake, not daring to make a sound since they treasured their rear ends.

Fearing to move because his bed might squeak, Toboe still thought that the bear was going to come out of the TV and eat him whole like Hige had said. His amber eyes scattered across the rooms because he heard something creaking. It would be the stairs because those could be the only things that would creak. Was something coming upstairs? Probably not but Toboe's imagination was running wild on him like any pup's would. Closing his eyes he couldn't stop thinking about that stupid bear. That huge stupid bear. That brown, huge, stupid bear that most likely would eat him in one gulp...

"Bear," hissed Hige.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Toboe, latching onto Tsume.

Tsume, who had finally fallen asleep, dropped onto the floor. Toboe fell on his back. Unknown to anyone Hige had crawled very silently across the floor over beside Toboe's side of the bed. That was the creaking he heard.

Sitting up, Blue rubbed her head in annoyance. "Toboe, why did you scream?"

"Bear..." he moaned.

Turning the light on, an angry leader stomped his foot. Kiba said "Alright everyone! We are going to sleep and that is final! We are not going to be wide awake all night because we aren't going to sleep all day like we're lazy because we are hard working wolves that have jobs to go to, things to fax, and people to fire because Donald Trump is going bankrupt and he's so desperate now that we're paying him to come and say 'You're fired' to hard working people but I feel threatened by their presence so they shall be fired!! RRR!"

"Kiba, that made no sense. And who the hell is Donald Trump?" asked Blue.

Falling over, Kiba groaned in mental anguish. "Look what you've all done to me....ughhh..."

"Toboe, get off of me!" Tsume sat up and the small pup fell onto the floor like he had no bones. "Wow, rag doll physics."

"Bear," hissed Hige.

"Noooo!" Toboe jumped up, looking around frantically.

Hige started to laugh his butt off. The runt of the group had enough of his teasing and hit him over the head with the pillow, once again.

"Ow! That wasn't necessary!" Toboe snapped back.

"And neither was this!" Toboe shouted, smacking Hige on the head again. "But I felt like it because you're cruel to me! I feel so un-loved!"

"My God people. Just get to sleep already!" Kiba said, turning off the light.

IIIII

That's all the stupid I can dish out for now. -- Sorry you had to wait so long for such a short chapter. Only twelve pages...ugh... The next chapter probably will be the last. This chappy was pathetic, strange, OOC, and it had a Donald Trump mention in it. Am I insane?

If you do not review I shall put you on the stove and fire your butt o.O

Donald Trump: You're fired.

--

Trump: Now pay me! My Taj Mahal is failing here, give me money!

--;; Oh, may you all have a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza (whatever you are celebrating) and a Happy New Year!


	6. HOLY CRAP! AN UPDATE! LE GASP!

Thanks for sticking with me this long:nods: Very nice of you. I don't have very many chapters left (maybe three at the most) so I'm going to try my best! Hope that you like it.

IIIII

Middle of the night. All was quiet. Well, with the sleep talking of Toboe not included, it was pretty much silent. The only ones in the room now were Blue and Toboe.

Toboe was sleep talking about how cute Hamtaro was. Blue was listening to Toboe mumble. Tsume was trying to find something decent to watch on TV. Hige was smacking the microwave out of frustration that he was in this fic. And Kiba sat the table looking at a deck of cards that Hige had found.

"Boredom Bug has got us," said Kiba.

Tsume came strutting in (yes, he can strut, because I want him to!) and sat down in front of Kiba. He asked, while trying to keep his attention from Hige who was still smacking the microwave "Kiba, why don't...we..What the hell are you, masochistic? Stop smacking the damn microwave or I'll smash your head into it!"

"Temper, temper," said Hige. Shaking his hand he said "Good thing someone told me to stop or I would have kept on going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going-"

"Do you have a point there?" Kiba asked.

"No," he replied. "That's why I'm doing it. There is no point. And going and going and going and going-"

"Shutup chubby or I'm going to make you dig your grave!" Tsume shouted angrily and slammed a fist on the table.

There was a sudden crack and a corner of the table fell off.

"My, that seemed a bit extensive," Hige said. "Anger management is the best thing for you to go through Tsume."

"Oh yeah? And where do you suggest I get this 'anger management'?"

There was an evil little gleam in Hige's eye. He chuckled even more evilly.

"I have the feeling that I should have never asked..."

"I'll tell you what, Kiba and I will do things to tick you off-" Hige began but was soon followed by Kiba.

"Since when has there been a 'Kiba and I'! There is no Kiba and I, Hige. Tsume hates me enough. I don't need him to hate me and have the right to kill me," Kiba argued.

"Anywayyy...like I said, Kiba and I will do things to tick you off but you have to control your temper no matter what. We'll keep doing this until I say that you've calmed down enough. Then you'll be cured!"

"I think your idiocy has reached through the roof," Tsume said. "There is no way I'm going to let you annoy me! Besides, what are you doing to do if I don't?"

"I'll tell Toboe that you said you hate him," Hige replied.

"Why would that be so bad?"

"Let me explain that more clearly..." Hige began.

(What would happen? Let's see!)

Toboe walked up to Tsume with his big chibi eyes gleaming with tears, "Tsumeeee? What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Oh crap..." Tsume whispered.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me. I mean, I know that I can be a nuisance, and Hige wouldn't lie about something so serious-"

"I bet he would."

"-I'm really sorry Tsume. If I did anything wrong you know you could just tell me. I didn't mean to do it! I do things without thinking at time! I can be so stupid! If I did something to annoy you or to upset you or make you cry-"

"I haven't cried in my whole life! Shutup! Well, I did shed a few tears over my leather jacket getting shredded, but that was important!"

"Why do you hate me Tsume? Why? Why? Why? I don't know what I've done or said or whatever my action may have done. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm begging for your forgiveness! It's okay if you tell me what's wrong. I can handle it. I'll be grown up about it. I promise that I will-"

"Oh yes. I can tell since you're handling this to well..." Tsume's voice just got angrier.

"Oh no! I've upset you even further! I'm sorry!" Toboe apologized for the millionth time and began to cling to Tsume's leg. "Please forgive me!"

Trying to shake him off Tsume would regret not doing what Hige told him to do for the time that Toboe clung to his leg. Which was like an hour until Tsume could pry him off, get him to calm down, and tell him that he didn't hate him-only that he just was fed up with his annoying self. Which made Toboe run out of the Cabin crying.

(Poor Toboe!)

"See? See? Do you want that to happen? Do you want a pup clinging to your leg for an hour?" questioned Hige getting up into Tsume's face.

Pushing him back Tsume said "Shutup. I'll do it. Just don't touch me."

"Okay! We'll start with you and then I work on Kiba's character, trying to make him more exciting! Then trying to make Toboe not so annoying!" chirped Hige. "And whenever you do get angry, I'll do this-" Hige got only a hair away from poking Tsume in the shoulder then pulled back then did it again, all the while saying "-Not touching you. Not touching you. Not touching you-ow!"

Tsume grabbed his finger and growled "I **hate** that!"

Pulling away, Hige whimpered out "That's the point."

"As much as this amuses me I don't think it's going to work. Tsume, you'll always be angry. I'll always be...boring-" He glared at Hige while saying that "-And Toboe will always be a bit annoying. But, hey, why didn't you say anything about Blue?"

Sighing dreamily he replied "Because she's perfect."

"And we'll try to make you a little less girl crazy. If you were a little less girl crazy I would be worried. I'd think Armageddon is coming," Tsume said.

"I'm not that girl crazy," pouted Hige.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. You hit on anything that moves."

"The wind moves and I don't hit on that!"

"...now your idiocy has reached the sky..."

IIIII

Hearing a shouting match from downstairs immediately woke Blue and Toboe up. Toboe lifted his head up off of the pillow that now had his drool all over it since he had been chewing on it in his sleep. The two started tip toeing over to the stairs. They weren't going to head down if they were the ones that caused the problem. That would be stupid. So they carefully listened in.

"You idiot! I told you not to annoy Tsume!" Kiba shouted.

"Just let me out!" they heard Hige shout back.

They could hear Tsume growling from frustration.

"Where could they possibly put Hige? I mean, he's to big to put anywhere..." Blue told Toboe.

"I don't wanna' go down there. Tsume's in a bad mood. If Tsume is a bad mood and you go near him he assumes that you have a death wish and attack you!"

"You're over exaggerating, Toboe, Tsume wouldn't attack us. I'm a girl and you're the chibi. He can't attack us. Sure he can attack Kiba or Hige because they're grown up boy wolves but I think we'd be safe."

"Didn't you watch episode four! He hit me because I was following him! Child abuse, I tell you," Toboe proved his point right there "Are you still gonna' go down there?"

"Sure."

Following right behind Blue they went into the kitchen. Though, they thought that only Blue came in, because Toboe was completely hidden behind Blue. Though he could still see what Tsume had put Hige in. Tsume had obviously shoved Hige in one of the lower cupboards, taken the microwave off of the counter (good thing it was on an extension cord), and then set it in front of the door so Hige couldn't get out. It seemed like a good idea.

Only now Hige was pounding on the door and shouting to be let out.

"No way I'm letting him out," Tsume said with his arms crossed. He sat back in his chair "And if any of you try to let him out you shall meet the same fate."

"Let me freeeee!" Hige demanded "This is neglect! Do you want me to report you to the police! Free me or pay the consequences!"

"What would you possibly do?" Tsume asked.

"Toboe...guess what Tsume said," Hige slyly said.

"What? What did Tsume say?" Toboe curiously asked.

Tsume shouted "Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Tsume says he hates you!"

The pup got tears in his eyes and asked, "R-Really?"

"He lies! He lies! And he's about to die!" Tsume said.

"Ahhhh! Save me! Tsume's going to kill me!" Hige said as he began to crawl around in the cupboards, making pots and pans fall over, which gave away completely where he was. Then he opened a door. Blinking, he asked himself, "Why didn't I do that before?"

Looking at Tsume who walked over to murder him he closed the door and answered himself. "That's why!"

"Tsuuuumeeee hates meeee!" cried Toboe. Everyone covered their ears out of pain.

Opening a cupboard door Tsume found Hige. After pulling him out Hige reminded "Anger Management, Tsume! Control that anger. Will hitting me fix the problem?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're probably right...wait, no. No! It won't help because Toboe is still crying."

"Tell him that I don't hate him."

"Awww...you spoil my fun," pouted Hige.

Kiba said "I feel left out of this plot. Don't you Blue?"

Blue nodded "I do. Just because we're boring..."

"Hige says I'm boring and now you? Since when have I been boring?" Kiba questioned with his teeth clenched "What do people interesting people do then?"

"Well...Toboe cries. Tsume shouts. And Hige corrupts the world..." pointed out Blue with a small frown "And we just sit back and watch it. Then again, that's better, because we get to see their fits, shouts, and idiocy up front."

"Then let us watch," Kiba said happily.

IIIII

All had finally settled down in the Cabin. Tsume was sitting on the opposite end of Hige and just to be on the safe side Hige had a spork. So if Tsume were to try anything he would have to answer to the spork! Blue and Toboe were on the left side, doing nothing worth typing, and Kiba was on the right. He wasn't doing anything interesting either except looking through the deck of cards.

"I'm boooorreeeddd..." whined Toboe cutely.

"Go play with the blender," Tsume snapped.

"You really do hate me..." Toboe replied "Why, what did I do wrong? What could I possibly have done to make you mad? Was it something I said? Was it something I said? Did my chibi-ness get out of hand! I would never try to annoy you on purpose, you know that. I'm usually trying to stay out of trouble. I want everyone to be happy with me! I don't want anybody, especially you Tsume, mad at me! I'm sorry Tsume!"

"...wow..." sighed the grey wolf "Take a breath there, pup, or you're lung are gonna' deflate."

Toboe took in deep breaths. He made a mental note: Don't ramble unless you are in a panic. Then again Toboe would panic about that. So it seemed alright to ramble.

"And I don't hate you. Hige's just an ass."

"I am not!" Hige shouted. Gripping the mighty spork, he asked "Do you want me to use this spork? You do not want me to use this spork."

"Sporks are stupid! It's not a spoon and it's not a fork. I hate those things. They don't know what they are! Argh! Why am I even talking about this?" Tsume snarled to himself "I'm almost as bad as Toboe."

"As bad as me? Is something wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I didn't mean to do it! It wasn't my fauuullttt!" the pup whined.

"Oh no. Here we go again," Hige banged his head on the table for ever saying Tsume hated Toboe. Now they were all suffering!

"I feel left out again," Kiba randomly submitted.

Blue nodded.

"You are paranoid," announced Tsume to the pup.

"I am?" Toboe asked meekly "I'll try to calm down."

"Thank God."

"Remember this Toboe: Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you," told Hige.

"Who's out to get me? Tsume is, isn't he? Tsume's going to kill me!" The pup immediately jumped to conclusions when he didn't need too. Hige, who enjoyed being evil, once again forgot that if Tsume suffered...they all suffered.

"Are you trying to give the kid an aneurysm!" Tsume shouted "I'm going to run across this table and hurt you!"

"I have the spork," said Hige proudly.

"Should we stop them?" Blue asked.

Kiba shrugged. In a monotone, he said, "You guys. Please. Stop. You are disturbing the peace. Please do stop."

"That was a lot of help," sarcastically said Blue.

"They're starting to give me a headache," said Kiba, rubbing his temples. He stood up in his chair to get everyone's attention and said "I want you all to stop this nonsense at this very instant! You're giving me a headache! Stop arguing!"

All stayed quiet for a moment.

And another moment.

Blue looked at Tsume.

Tsume looked angrily at Kiba.

Kiba stared down at Toboe.

Toboe started crying.

Hige got an idea.

**_An EVIL idea._**

Hige threw his spork at Kiba.

All Hell broke loose.

IIIII 

I know, it's short, but atleast it's something! And I know it wasn't funny. I'm not in a good mood. Leave me alone:storms out to her trailer:

Toboe: Forgive her. She's had surgery recently.

:rushes out, bangs Toboe on the head: They didn't need to know:goes back to her trailer:

Hige: Plus she's insane :snicker, snicker:

:shouts from her trailer: You're an idiot, Hige!

Tsume: …I agree.

Hige: Call me an idiot, will you:lets out the air on the authoress's tires:


End file.
